Pacifica at the Shack
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: Sequel to Valentine's Day and Rescuing Pacifica. Stan offers to take Pacifica in while her parents are under investigation. This story tells the life and times of Pacifica while staying at the Mystery Shack.
1. Moving In

**So this is the third part of my Dipcifica stories. The first two are Valentine's Day and Rescuing Pacifica.**

 **Four people wanted another story, so here it is. Unlike the last two, this story will not be linear, but more episodic. These will be scenes of Pacifica's new life at the Mystery Shack.**

 **This is Dipcifica. Since it's also in the same timeline as my main story Bonded, there is also going to be BillFord and SuStan present in some chapters.**

 **For those who haven't read Valentine's Day and Rescuing Pacifica, I'll give a brief synopsis here of what happened in those stories. If you want to read them spoiler free, ignore the rest of this author's note. If you don't want to read the first two stories, here's basically what you need to know for this one. Pacifica went to California for Valentine's Day weekend to accompany Dipper to his Valentine's dance. Her parents found out where she really was (she told them she was touring colleges in the area) as well as she was dating Dipper. They took her back home and planned to send her to a boarding school in France. Dipper and Mabel took a bus to Gravity Falls to rescue her. Preston threatened to kill Dipper if Pacifica didn't break up with him. Mabel felt the break up came out of nowhere and went to see Pacifica where she found out the truth. Preston decided to take her to France a few days early. Dipper showed up to stop her and in rage Preston went to shoot him. Pacifica pushed him out of the way getting shot herself. Preston was arrested and Stan volunteered to take her in until the investigation and trial is over.**

* * *

It nearly brought tears to her eyes seeing her things from childhood being packed in cardboard boxes. Even worse more than half of them had to be left behind.

The blonde turned to look at the police officer standing behind her. She watched as Pacifica instructed her servants on what she needed to take and what could be sacrificed.

A hand was placed over her chest. A lump formed in her throat. As painful as it was she knew it was for the best. What more it was worth losing material possessions to know that her father could never lay a hand on her, her boyfriend, or any of her friends again. That alone forced the tears down her cheek.

From the corner of the room Priscilla watched her daughter cry. She bit down on her lip and tears lined her own eyes. In the last forty eight hours the matron of the Northwest family lost her marriage, nearly lost her daughter, and forever lost her dignity and reputation. She feared showing her face in public for the horrible things she'd hear whispered from commoners and wealthy persons alike.

Thankfully it was winter and for the next two or three months Pacifica's arms would be covered by long sleeves. In the summer she would be tempted to wear clothing that might expose the scar left by the bullet. Pacifica felt no shame and would have repeated the action ten more times in order to save her boyfriend. He was the reason she dreaded him seeing the skin-she knew how deep guilt affected him.

An hour later and everything was packed. The teenager turned to Officer Gregory. The policewoman nodded and held out her arm for Pacifica to move. The cop stayed in between Pacifica and her mother.

Priscilla watched with a heavy heart as one of the few remaining familiars in her life was forced in a room outside the one she stood. The woman ran after the girl. Both Pacifica and Gregory turned to see Priscilla reaching out for her daughter. Her heels stopped abruptly when she set eyes upon the other woman's glare.

Priscilla put on a false smile she had perfected over forty years. She forced her emotions back and knelt down to be on eye-level with the teenager.

"Pacifica," Priscilla began. She swallowed the thickness in her throat. "It'll only be for a little while," she said.

The girl nodded.

The two stood silent for a few seconds. It baffled them both how mere moments could feel longer.

Priscilla draped herself over Pacifica. The slim arms tightened around the girl's form. She buried her face so no one could see the despair in her eyes. Pacifica's ears picked up the deep sob. Her features softened and she returned her mother's embrace.

Tears fell freely from Pacifica's face. The place was no longer a home to her. She wished she could burn it down as it nearly had been four years ago. Her mother, as much of a victim of the cruel upbringing their lifestyle required, spilled tears from her own eyes. Pacifica felt the warm wet spot on her blouse where her mother's face rested.

"I love you," Priscilla whispered.

Pacifica's breathing hitched. The words she had desired to hear for sixteen years finally spoken. She sobbed and hugged the woman tighter.

Officer Gregory cleared her throat signalling it was time to leave. Priscilla reluctantly released her daughter. Sixteen wasted years walked out of the mansion. The doors shut leaving Priscilla alone in her gilded cage.

* * *

The police car pulled up to the Mystery Shack with the small U-Haul following behind. As soon as the vehicle shut off Pacifica unfastened her seatbelt. She opened the door and her Ugg boots stepped onto the gravel pathway.

The wind blew softly through her long, golden tresses. She inhaled that pine smell that reminded her of happier moments during summer vacation.

The door opened revealing the man who offered to take her in until Preston Northwest's trial ended and the girl was legally allowed to move back in with her mother. He made his way down the creaking stairs and greeted the cop. The door opened again revealing the man's twin. He followed closely to make sure his brother didn't do anything that would lose them custody of the Northwest heiress.

Soos joined the others to help move Pacifica's things in. Bill followed after out of pure nosiness.

Pacifica smiled at her boyfriend's family. Never would her own had taken in a random girl who needed refuge while her father faced criminal charges. No, Preston and Priscilla would've shut the door in the poor girl's face.

Gregory handed documents sealed in a manila envelope to Ford. It contained information they were allowed to know surrounding the circumstances of Pacifica's stay. A second envelope was given to the host contained information concerning Pacifica herself.

"I have been appointed to escort Pacifica to all meetings with her lawyer, court dates, and any possible visits," Gregory announced.

"Why would she want to visit that scum?" Stan grumbled.

"Stanley," Ford scolded.

Stan realized Pacifica was in earshot. He looked over at the girl who looked ready to fall apart any second.

"Oh, Pacifica, I uh, didn't mean it that way," Stan sloppily apologized.

Pacifica shook her head. "He-he deserves it," Pacifica said. She swallowed then thanked the Pines brothers for allowing her to stay at their home.

"You're always welcome," Ford said and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Officer Gregory handed Pacifica a slip of paper with her personal phone number on it. She insisted that if Pacifica needed anything to give her a call. Pacifica thanked her. Gregory shook hands with the four men then took her leave.

Soos, Bill, and the mover went to unpack Pacifica's things.

Stan ushered the girl inside. Pacifica shuddered at the memory from four years ago when Stan had done the exact same thing. Just like last time she was mentally exhausted. Despite how she treated his niece and nephew during the summer, he didn't deny her refuge. Pacifica never asked Stan why he helped her and found no reason to question his reasons after the dust had settled.

Pacifica was given Bill's old room now that he shared the laboratory basement with Ford. It was a fourth of the size of her bedroom back at the manor. She smiled at its small dimensions knowing it wouldn't be used as a prison.

The men arranged the heavy furniture according to Pacifica's liking. The bed against the wall, and the dresser close to the window, and her vanity table on the other side. The girl was left with her suitcase full of what clothes she could pack and another bag of other items.

"Do you want to unpack, or...?" Stan began.

"I think so," Pacifica said.

Stan rubbed the back of his head. "If you get hungry there's snacks and drinks in the fridge. You know where the bathroom is." He stopped when he saw Pacifica looking around her new home. "Uh...is something wrong?"

Pacifica sighed. "Is this real?" she asked.

Stan twisted his lips. "I know it's no Ritz," he said.

"No," Pacifica replied. She gave him a smile. "This is my home?"

Stan nodded with a grin. "You're family," he said. "You don't have anything to be afraid of here."

Pacifica's eyes moistened. She turned and wiped away a falling tear with her sleeve. She sniffled then turned her attention to her suitcase.

"Thank you, Mr. Pines," she said.

Stan nodded then left her on her own.

Pacifica hung up a few clothes in the closet then sat down on the bed. She laid down and looked up at the ceiling with a few cobwebs in the corner. She smiled and turned onto her side.

For the first time she felt home.


	2. Dinner Disaster

**So chapter two is ready! :)**

 **Thank you to NickStriker, Smiles1998, joseftanti, and disneyanimationfan for your reviews on the first chapter.**

* * *

A knock at the door woke the girl from her sleep. She started and inhaled sharply. On the second knock Pacifica sat up. She rubbed her eyes, her knuckles wearing the smudged mascara and eye liner.

Remembering where she was she stood and made her way over to the door of her new bedroom. On the other side stood Soos. He announced to her that dinner was ready if she wanted to join them.

Pacifica nodded and Soos left her to get herself fixed up. She made her way to the bathroom. One look at her reflection she had to tell herself she was not at the mansion. Never would she be allowed to leave her room in such a condition.

She wet a paper towel and wiped away the smears from her face. She combed her hair into place then washed her hands before leaving.

At least she wasn't expected to dress for dinner. It baffled her that first time she had been invited to dine with the Pines. She arrived at the Mystery Shack to see everyone dressed casually. Stan had teased her about being dressed like Cinderella going to a ball.

Her shoeless feet stepped through the shack. Even with her light steps the floorboards announced her arrival. Four heads looked up at their dinner guest.

Pacifica slipped into the vacant seat. A plate of ham, peas, and boiled potatoes greeted her. She picked up the can of soda and popped the tab. Pacifica averted her eyes from those she knew watched her.

It wasn't the first time she ate with Dipper's family, but every time in the past he had been there with her. Without her boyfriend, or anyone her age, present she didn't know what to say.

Her hand trembled as she brought the can to her mouth. The aluminum can fell on the table, splashing the liquid on the girl and the floor.

The chair toppled over as she jumped up. The soda collected on the table dripped over the edge and joined the puddle on the floor.

"I'm-I'm so sorry," Pacifica cried.

Soos hurried over with paper towels. He wiped at the mess on the floor while Ford cleaned up what had spilled on the table. The liquid stopped its flow when soaked up by the paper towel. All the while Pacifica apologized.

"It was just an accident," said Ford.

"Yeah, stuff gets spilled in here all the time," Stan added with a dismissive wave. He sipped form his own can. "Just make sure you get it up before the ants find out and no problem."

Pacifica took a deep breath. She ran off to her room to change into some dry clothes. She selected a green top that she rarely wore along with a white knee-length skirt. Her wet socks were tossed in the basket with the other soiled items.

She sat down on the floor and took a few more breaths until the shaking lessened. The memories of childhood when she was punished for accidentally spilling her juice in her lap surfaced. The sound of the bell rang in her head along with her father's scolding that horrible table manners were not to be tolerated in their family.

The strict lesson in manners made the few families that had the privilege of hosting Pacifica for a meal compliment her fine etiquette. Pacifica was banned to ever speak of the methods her parents used to train her, only that they did their parental duty in raising someone of the highest degree.

Pacifica removed her hands from her head as the flashback ended. Still somewhat shaken up she managed to stand on her two feet. It hadn't been since she was ten that she knocked something over at the dinner table. A part of her wondered what triggered it this round.

Still somewhat embarrassed, Pacifica made her way back to the kitchen. Ford selected her a new can of soda from the fridge and handed it to her as she took her seat.

Again she remembered she was not at her family home. No one in the Pines family would strike her for making an accidental mess.

Pacifica took her utensils and delicately sliced her ham. Stan, Bill, and Soos watched her gently carve the meat in perfect strokes before bringing it to her mouth. Ford scolded his brother and Bill for their staring.

Soos noticed the tension and said, "Guess what happened at the store yesterday?" he asked. "I bumped into someone and apologized. When she didn't respond I thought she was real offended, so I wanted to make sure she knew I didn't mean it, so I told her again." Soos started laughing. "When I saw she didn't move I realized it was a mannequin."

Everyone at the table busted out laughing.

"I swear, only you, Soos," Stan laughed.

"It was one of those ones that look so real," Soos explained. He chuckled then said, "Sometimes I wonder if they are real. If they're some alien race in disguise."

Stan nearly choked as he laughed.

"Well, actually," Ford interjected. He exchanged glances with Bill who wore a knowing smirk. "There is some truth to that concern."

"As if they weren't creepy enough," said Pacifica.

All eyes landed on her. Pacifica's face flushed, she wondered if she shouldn't have said anything.

"If you're interested, I wrote down the information after the case," Ford began.

"Ford, she's not interested in your boring, nerdy research," Stan groaned.

Pacifica laughed. "Wow. Mabel is so right. You and Dipper are exactly alike."

The kitchen fell into silence. Again Pacifica wish she had not spoken out loud. Her eyes landed on Grunkle Ford. Although Dipper spoke of him with high praise, she didn't know him well enough to judge that for herself. Her heart stung at the possibility of him being offended by her words.

Ford chuckled. He picked up his fork. "I suppose we do share some similarities," the author agreed.

"Some?" Stan questioned. "The boy is a miniature you."

"He does have a point," Bill added with a laugh.

"But if you do want to know which mannequins to look out for, I can let you read the journal entry," Ford suggested.

Stan rolled his eyes.

Pacifica laughed. She knew she would enjoy the company of Dipper's family.


	3. Nighttime Horrors

**Thank you to GreekGeek2015, Smiles1998, joseftanti, and cesargarciadiaz99 for your reviews on chapter two.**

 **As a warning this chapter is a little scary.**

* * *

It sounded like a set of keys dropped to the floor. Pacifica stirred on the bed that wasn't hers. The door pushed jolting her awake. Blue eyes looked around the room her boyfriend's family was kind enough to offer.

Someone pushed against the door a second time. She curled her legs up against her stomach and clutched the blanket. A third push. Pacifica clenched her eyes tightly and told herself it was all a part of her imagination.

The door swung open. She opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head to see a familiar figure standing in the doorway. The shadowed outline of her father entered into the room. Pacifica shrieked and fell off the bed. She gripped at the fallen pillow. She reared her weapon back.

Preston tilted his head back and laughed. Pacifica shuddered at that sound.

"Do you think a measly pillow will hurt me?" Preston inquired. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the brass bell.

Pacifica quaked at the object that glistened in the moonlight. Preston held the bell out and let it ring. Pacifica clamped her hands over her ears. The bell continued to chime. It penetrated through her fingers. The girl fell to her knees and leaned over.

The shadow of her father loomed over her. The blonde glanced up to see his towering form standing just in front of her. She opened her mouth to scream, but the sound was trapped in her throat. Instead she emitted a puny squeak.

The shadow of the bell covered her. She whimpered at the sound. The shrill rhythm brought back the memories of verbal assaults. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She could feel the sting six years after the last strike.

The sound of pattering feet caught her attention. Pacifica sat up and reached for the Pines brothers who stood on either side of the door. She noticed they were both dead eyed with duct tape covering their mouths. In synchrony, Stan with his left hand and Ford with his right held up matching bells. They shook in time with her father.

Pacifica curled herself into a ball. The ringing increased in volume. She opened her eyes to see the shadows of a hundred bells swaying at a quickened speed. She allowed her eyes to look up and cried at the sight of all those brass bells taunting her above her head.

She looked over to her right to see Bill and Soos pointing at her laughing. Pacifica shook her head. To the right stood Mabel bobbing her head in time with the bells. Wide-eyed and laughing behind the female twin were Candy and Grenda. Mabel's grin grew, the sides of her mouth ripped like a seam and curled up to her temples.

Pacifica scooted back. Her back bumped against the legs of another. She tilted her head back to see her boyfriend smiling down at her. What little hope she had vanished when Dipper's eyes vanished leaving empty sockets in their wake. The black holes were replaced with a pair of ringing bells.

Everyone in the room held a bell. They swayed and rang, taunting her with a slow four syllable chant of her name.

Pacifica shut her eyes and shook her head. No matter how hard she tried to block out the sounds, they echoed louder. The bells rang faster.

Pacifica screamed. She thrashed beneath the covers. Her arms waved and her head shook as she screamed. Her eyes opened, but all she could see were the illusions of her nightmares.

"Pacifica!" a man's voice called on the other side of the door. He knocked then spoke her name a second time.

Pacifica screamed. She grabbed a teddy bear and slung it against the door. The stuffed animal's head collided with the wood then fell to the floor. The doorknob turned causing the girl to kick and yell.

The door opened revealing Ford. Pacifica stopped screaming when she saw her boyfriend's great-uncle step into the room. He turned on the light causing the blonde to wince at the sudden brightness.

Pure fright showed from those blue eyes. Ford hesitantly stepped closer. Pacifica recoiled. She stared into his eyes to see the concern behind the frames.

"What's wrong?" Ford asked.

"You-your eyes," she rasped.

Ford lifted an eyebrow and the teenager cried. Ford stood awkwardly while Pacifica leaned over her comforter and wept.

As he had done previously with both Mabel and Dipper, Ford sat down beside her. He noticed the girl jumped. He reached out his hand, but hesitated to touch her. He brought his arm back to his lap.

"It was just a nightmare," Ford said. He had stepped up from the lab to grab a midnight snack when he heard the screams from the guest room.

Pacifica nodded. "I-I'm so scared," she confessed. "He-he'll come for me."

It didn't take his genius brain to understand who Pacifica referred to.

Ford put his arm around her. Pacifica started at first then broke down. She wrapped her arms around Ford and cried into his shirt. He softly pet her hair.

"You're safe," Ford said. "He's locked up."

"But what if he's let out," the blonde cried.

"If he tries to get you, I'll stop him," the man assured her. He patted the raygun he almost always kept on his person. He held her tighter. "Stanley and I promised to keep you from harm and we will uphold that promise."

Pacifica nodded. Ford allowed her to cry on him for a few more minutes until she sat up and wiped at her eyes. She apologized for her behavior which he dismissed. She was given a tissue which she soiled with her boogers.

"I don't think I can sleep right now," Pacifica admitted.

Ford nodded. "Bill and I are having some tea and cookies. You are welcome to join us."

Pacifica threw the blankets from her and followed Dipper's grunkle into the kitchen. Bill smiled at Pacifica and presented her with a cup. She sat down at the table. The other two accompanied her.

"I recall doing this once for Mabel," Ford said. He picked up his teacup and sipped.

Pacifica smiled. "Thank you," she said. "For-for taking me in."

"Of course," Ford responded.

Pacifica brought the cup to her lips and swallowed the warm liquid.

* * *

 **This is just a chapter focusing on the thought that even though she is now in a safe place, she is still plagued by nightmares.**

 **Also, I wanted to practice writing horror, so hopefully you all thought it was frightening or at least creepy.**


	4. Back to School

**Thank you to dbzgwuk, TheReturnToTheFalls, joseftanti, Smiles1998, and Gu3t for your reviews on chapter three.**

 **Gu3t: I'm glad you're now a Dipcifica fan. This story will eventually have some moments with them when Dipper comes back for the summer. Your analysis for why Stan and Ford would take her in makes a lot of sense.**

 **So Pacifica's two friends that she's seen sometimes hanging out with on the show don't have official names. So in this story the magenta-haired girl is named Claudia and the brunette is Nora.**

* * *

It was the first day back at school after the incident. The administrators had been kind enough to allow her the time off in the hospital and a few days to adjust to the new arrangements. Now that the allotted time had passed, she was expected back in class as if nothing ever happened.

Dressed in her school uniform consisting of a white polo shirt, black vest, pleated navy blue skirt, a navy blue tie, white knee-length socks, and black shoes, she was ready to go. Her purple bookbag (the one thing they allowed to display hung on the hook by the door. Her blonde hair was tied in a braid.

She snatched the navy blue blazer off the hook along with her school bag. The jacket was slipped over her arms and the four buttons connected. She tossed the bookbag over her shoulder and walked out into the chilly morning.

The teenager had decided to ride the bus to school. However, since Ford had some business in town he offered to give her a lift. Her heart skipped at the potential teasing she might receive from her peers, but there was already plenty of that guaranteed to happen throughout the day.

It was a quiet ride to school. Ford listened to music from the late seventies. It was most likely something Mabel would enjoy, but Pacifica preferred more recent tracks. However, she knew better than to ask an adult to cater to her preferences.

"Stop here," Pacifica said when they reached two blocks from the academy. Ford looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The girl gripped at the straps of her bookbag. "I don't want anyone who like may be working undercover for my father or something to find out where I'm staying," she explained.

Ford nodded and put the car in park. With her bag in hand Pacifica hopped out of the car. She waved her host off, threw the bookbag over her back, and headed for the gated building for the dreaded first day back.

She felt the stares the instant she walked through the gate. Those who gaped in her direction turned their heads as soon as their eyes locked. She heard the murmurs and whispers. There was no doubt that a fourth of them wanted the gritty details of her heroic duty, another fourth despised her for forsaking her old ways, and the remaining half grouped her in with her family's horrible deeds.

Pacifica stopped by the raised wall in the outside garden. The three girls who stood in close proximity whispered among each other and then moved to a better location. She pulled out her phone and pretended to be interested in something on the screen for the next ten minutes.

Her heart skipped at every move, gasp, and snicker. While she had no proof, she was almost certain that she had been the talk of the school for the past week. Soon she would discover what crazy rumors had spread during her absence.

Several of her friends had sent her cards, flowers, and balloons during her hospital stay. Even fewer came to visit. Of the number who did poke their heads in to check on her, she was positive that eighty percent only wanted to verify for themselves that she had been shot by her own father, or desired to see the wound. Others wanted details on the scandal concerning her father and ultimately the last few generations of her family. A smaller percentage were interested in Pacifica's relationship with the Pines boy.

For the first time in her eleven years of schooling, the morning bell was welcome. In a chorus of chatter the students all hurried inside the building. Everyone who walked by Pacifica made sure to get a good look at her before passing by.

Pacifica entered into her homeroom and first period classroom. The students already present all watched her take her seat in the middle row.

Jessica, who sat in front of her, greeted her with a smile. "I'm glad you're feeling better," the freckle-faced girl whispered.

"Did you really get shot?" a boy from the front row asked.

"Can I see it?" another boy asked as he approached her desk.

"Did you really take a bullet for your boyfriend?" a girl who had a different significant other every month inquired.

"You are the coolest person ever!" another girl screeched.

"Pacifica!" screamed a girl who stepped through the classroom door. Pacifica sighed in relief at not having to answer those questions.

She lifted her head to see the head of golden curls that had greeted her everyday since their meeting in eighth grade. Crystal Gemstone sat down in the seat next to Pacifica, ignoring the student who was assigned to that desk.

Claudia and Nora followed after Crystal. The two stood behind the desk the curly-haired girl occupied.

"Oh, I heard what happened," Crystal cried loud enough that those around her could hear. "I'm sorry I couldn't come see you in the hospital, I was so busy. But my parents send their love." She formed her two index fingers and thumbs into a heart.

"Yes, like totally sorry," Nora said with her hands on her hips.

She hadn't spent as much time with Nora and Claudia in the last year and a half when they were practically inseparable for most of their lives. Still it made her smile that they wished her well.

"I'm also sad about next year," Crystal exclaimed. "I mean we've been besties since eighth grade."

Pacifica frowned. She had befriended shy Crystal her last year in middle school. Her family had recently came into money thrusting their daughter into a new world. Seeing someone who looked out of place had reminded Pacifica of Mabel. She greeted the newcomer as she now realized she should have done with the Pines girl.

"Oh, you're not changing schools, are you?" Pacifica inquired.

"Oh heavens no!" Crystal cried. "I don't know what I'd do if I had to go back to the horrible place called public school."

Those in the surrounding seats snickered at the girl's dramatics.

"Um, excuse me, can I sit down?" Valence, the boy whose seat Crystal stole, said.

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute," Crystal said waving her hand at him. She returned her gaze to Pacifica along with a pout. "No, I heard from someone who's dad is close with the superintendent that if your dad's trial isn't over by next school year..." she paused for effect. With a gasp she blurted, "You'll have to go to Gravity Falls High!"

"What?" Pacifica screamed. She jumped from her chair and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Yeah, boo-hoo, my chair," Valence said.

"In a minute," Nora grumbled and pushed him away.

Pacifica sat back down.

Crystal held her hands against her heart. "I was so upset when I heard," she said increasing her pout. "I mean, you're my friend." She took Pacifica's hand in hers. "I can't imagine how humiliated you must be."

Pacifica stared down at her desk.

Crystal stood up and motioned for her male classmate to take a seat. Valence muttered under his breath while he sat down in his assigned seat. Suddenly no one else wanted to express their respect for the girl who stepped in death's way for her boyfriend.

Crystal grinned as she walked to her seat in the back of the class.

* * *

Later at lunch Pacifica sat outside at a picnic table. It was the warmest day of the season causing many of the students to want to eat outdoors.

Usually people flocked to the table the most popular girl sat at ready to spill their stories and hear of whatever Pacifica had to say. The fact that she chose to rebel against her parents in secret made her even cooler.

However, the news of her potentially losing her enrollment in the academy had circled around most of the student body. Pacifica wasn't sure who spread the rumor, but promised herself to deal with whoever it was when she found out.

"Mind if we sit here?" a freshman asked in a southern accent.

Pacifica smiled up at the white-haired boy who had helped rescue her and her friends from her father. Gideon sat down with his lunchbox packed with junk food.

Jessica and Valence from her homeroom class sat on either side of her. The last person to sit at Pacifica's table was Marius, who had transferred on a study abroad program (although she knew his main reason was to spend time with Grenda).

"I can't thank you enough for what you did," Pacifica said to Gideon.

He waved his hand. "I'd do anything for you or sweet Mabel," he said with a laugh. "I just hope your father won't come after me."

"He wouldn't, would he?" Jessica questioned.

Pacifica sipped her juicebox. As far as she knew her father was locked away in maximum security. He had the money for bail, but due to the possible number of crimes along with the fact that four minors' lives could be compromised, the state refused to take it.

Of course there was the chance that Preston could send out a hitman, but he wouldn't dare if he wanted any chance of winning his case. Nonetheless, the Gleeful family learned about witnesses mysteriously dying in the past and arranged to have three security guards on duty at all times. In addition Gideon was banned from leaving the house after dark. Once the semester ended they planned to go across the country until their son was subpoenaed to testify.

"I think it's brave of both of you," Marius said. "Dipper's a good man. You're good friends for protecting him."

Pacifica smiled. Despite the slight pain in her arm she was proud of the choice she made. Her arm stung again reminding her she needed to take another dose of her medicine.

The blonde excused herself from the others and walked to the bathroom. Safely behind the stall she pulled the plastic baggie that contained the small white pill from her backpack. She tossed her head back and downed the painkiller. She drank the remainder of her juice then threw it in the wastebasket by the toilet.

The door to the bathroom opened. Two sets of feet walked inside. Pacifica looked out through the crack in the stall door. Nora and Claudia stopped in front of the mirror. Claudia pulled a tube of lipstick from her Michael Kors purse.

"I can't believe Pacifica would show her face," Nora said as she fluffed her hair.

"I can't believe we used to be friends with her," Claudia said after applying her lipstick.

Pacifica's heart sank.

Nora adjusted her headband. "I hear she's living in some rickety shack in the woods," she said.

Claudia scoffed, "Probably that joke of a shop her boyfriend's uncle owns."

The two girls laughed.

Pacifica pressed her lips together. She hoped no one else put the pieces together. She leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling realizing that only the idiots of her school would not have figured out her whereabouts.

"I'm thankful we drifted away," Claudia said and placed the makeup back in her bag.

The two girls exited the bathroom. Had they stayed any longer they might have heard the subject of their conversation sob. Pacifica covered her face with her arms. She yanked off a slip of toilet paper and wiped away the tears. She blew her nose then tossed the soiled paper in the toilet.

Pacifica waited the allotted time to make her escape. By the time she returned to the table they bell rang. The other four stood and grabbed their items.

Gideon waved Pacifica over.

"I'm full, but you can have this," he said handing her a wrapped oatmeal cream pie.

Despite not having much of an appetite she accepted her friend's offer.

Gideon walked alongside Pacifica as they had classes in the same hall. A glare from Gideon kept the other students in passing meeting Pacifica with judgmental stares.

The friends parted when Pacifica reached the door for her next class. Gideon waved her off then headed two doors down to his designated room.

Pacifica sat at her desk. She stuffed the cookie in her backpack.

Claudia sat to her left. With a smirk she commented, "I thought you didn't eat sweets."

"Without her family name, what need does she have to keep her figure?" the girl in the seat behind Claudia said.

Pacifica opened her notebook to a blank page. She gripped the pink gel pen in her hand trying her best not to let her face display the hurt she felt inside.

Never before had she been happier to see the teacher begin the lesson. Through it all Pacifica was ready for the school day to end.


	5. Bad Day

**Just as a reminder, this story has no real definite plot like the two before it. It's just more of a slice of life type story that occasionally involves the supernatural.**

 **Thank you to Smiles1998, Gu3t, and Brittany Bauer for your reviews on chapter four.**

* * *

Pacifica shut the door behind her. She walked past the gift shop to see Stan completing his tour to easily impressed individuals. Soos stood over by the counter. Whatever Bill said made Soos laugh. Though Pacifica discovered quickly it didn't take much to humor him.

Soos caught sight of Pacifica and waved. She returned the gesture, but stayed out of view. He beckoned her to join them. She shyly ducked out of the way before Stan brought her out. After spending the day as a spectacle, she didn't want anymore negative attention.

The school bag was dropped in the living room along with the discarded blazer. The teenage girl pushed into the kitchen. She rummaged through the refrigerator for a snack. She selected a Pitt Cola and a string cheese. The girl made her way to the table and placed the items down.

She halfway opened the cheese when the memory of earlier caused her to lose her appetite. A quick look in her compact and even she was impressed at how well her makeup held up. The half smile fell at knowing soon she would have to switch to lesser brands.

Her phone buzzed. Pacifica tapped the screen to see a text message from Mabel.

It read: _Hey. Just checking in._

Pacifica sighed. Years later it still baffled her how Mabel could be so selfless and kindhearted.

Her fingers wiggled above the keypad. Sure she could lie, but Mabel had the uncanny ability to tell when someone was withholding information, even through a written message.

Pacifica replied: _Bad day. Tell U L8tr._

She added a crying emoji then put her phone down. She knew it would be seconds before Mabel either texted back wanting full details, or actually called.

It was the fourth day back to school. By now all the excitement surrounding her heroic deed had died down, and talk of her father's arrest filled everyone's minds. Many of the people who used to beg to be in her social circle now bombarded her with questions about her family history.

What more she didn't know how much longer she could keep her location a secret. After all the Pines brothers had done for her it killed her to feel embarrassed of living in a house that was considered a major downgrade by all her peers.

One of those brothers poked his head in the kitchen. "Hey, Pacifica, I could use your help," Stan called.

"I-I have homework," the girl replied.

Her phone announced she had a new message.

Stan waved his hand. "Forget it. That stuff's designed to make you insane."

With a sigh the girl jumped down from her seat and followed the conman out of the kitchen. Mabel replied with another text.

"My brother found something he needed to investigate right away and took Bill with him," Stan grumbled to his houseguest. "Soos is restocking, so I need someone to run the register."

"Me?" Pacifica exclaimed.

"Sure, it's simple," Stan explained. He tossed her a staff shirt.

Pacifica changed out of her uniform. Her attire was replaced by a pair of jeans and a Mystery Shack employee t-shirt a size too big. She barely recognized the girl in the mirror.

When she stepped back into the gift shop Stan ordered the girl to step behind the counter and instructed her on the basic functions of each button. He gave her a few practice runs and decided that three tries was enough training.

Two carloads of people pulled up in front of the shack, requiring Stan's immediate attention. He rushed out the door leaving Pacifica alone with the register.

The blonde girl watched as Soos stocked the empty shelves after the last two hours of activity nearly cleaned them out. Soos had not been allowed to take a break that day due to short staff, but he still merrily sang while working.

Soos looked out the window for a second. He took a double talk and walked over at the sight of a Mercedes Benz outside the window. Four teenagers who based on thier uniforms attended Pacifica's school, stepped out of the vehicle laughing.

One by one they ascended the stairs and threw open the door of the gift shop. Soos greeted them with a smile. The teenagers ignored the employee and glanced around the store. Crystal's eyes met with Pacifica's.

Pacifica's heart raced. She felt blood rushing to her face.

Nora, Claudia, and another girl with platinum blonde hair by the name of Bethany followed the leader. Crystal swayed her golden curls then rested her elbow on the counter.

"Crystal," Pacifica greeted with the best smile she could muster. "I'm surprised to see you here."

The other girl removed her shades and let them fall inside her designer bag. "I know you said you couldn't hang out with us, so we came to you," she said. The others nodded in agreement.

"That's very nice of you," Pacifica said hoping the heat wasn't visible in her face.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Crystal chimed. She ran her finger along the surface of the counter and grimaced at the layer of dust. She showed the rest of her group who all verbalized their displeasure. "Pacifica, I'm terribly sorry you have to spend your time in a place like this."

"Absolutely disgusting," Nora replied.

"If only I had the extra room in my house," Crystal said with a sigh.

"You have sixty two rooms," Pacifica replied.

Crystal gasped with her hand over her mouth. "You are absolutely right." She grinned and folded her hands. "Pacifica, if you ever need a break from this place, I'm sure my family wouldn't hesitate to let you in."

Bethany stepped up beside Crystal. She put her hands on either side of her leader's shoulders. "Her family are humanitarians after all."

Crystal nodded and patted her friend's hand.

Pacifica felt nauseous.

"If-if you can not tell anyone else about this," Pacifica begged.

"Oh?" Nora asked. She grinned back at the other three. "Are you embarrassed living here?"

"Don't make fun," Crystal scolded the brunette. "Her father is wanted on charges of murder, theft, and bribing." She held her hands on her hips and tapped her shoe. "Now that she's stuck living in this dump, she doesn't have energy to deal with you two."

Pacifica's face burned. She felt tingle in her face as her jaw locked up and the tears threatened to form.

"I-I mean it," Pacifica said louder than she liked, her voice slightly cracking on the last word. She had to swallow the enormous amount of sticky saliva that formed in her throat. "I don't want my father to find out where I'm staying."

"That won't do any good," Claudia said as she pushed a Stan bobble-head. She glanced over her shoulder at the cashier. "Most of the town and like almost all the school knows you're here."

"Don't worry, you're on everyone's pity list," Nora said that made the others giggle.

Any confidence the girl held onto vanished.

Stan brought the tour group inside. He noticed the teenagers standing about his new cashier. From the look on Pacifica's face, it wasn't a pleasant meeting.

"Ah!" Stan called as he stepped over. All eyes looked up at him. "Welcome! Is there anything I can help you find? Here at the Mystery Shack we have many amazing wonders. Anything can be yours to take for a decent price."

"We just came to make sure our dear Pacifica is doing well," said Crystal. She put her hands around Pacifica's shoulders. "With your family in the news and everything, well...one can wonder."

Claudia held out her hand in front of the curly-haired girl. "You're gonna like wanna wash your hands after touching her." She gave a fake shudder. "This place is probably like overrun with scabies."

"Or roaches," Nora added.

"Or rats," Bethany chimed in. She stomped her feet and shook at the mere thought of those creatures.

The four girls headed for the door. Claudia suddenly stopped catching the attention of her other three friends. She looked over the merchandise.

"On second thought, we probably should buy something," Claudia argued. She pointed at Stan. "He must be going broke having to feed her."

Crystal grinned at Pacifica. "I think he's making her earn her keep." The comment made the other three laugh in unison.

The four headed for the door. Soos watched Pacifica's classmates giggle as they exited the gift shop without buying any merchandise.

The handyman turned back to the blonde who's face burned red. She looked as though tears threatened to spill at any moment.

Pacifica sobbed and the tears fell from her eyes. She rested her forehead on the table and wept bitterly into her folded arms.

"Hey, don't listen to them," Soos said.

"Yeah they're just a bunch of entitled jerks," Stan grumbled. Although he considered the idea of using Pacifica's tragedy as a way to raise money.

The girl lifted her head. She sniffled then said, "I used to be just like them. I said similar things to Mabel."

Soos and Stan both recalled the time when she openly insulted them and the twins at the mini golf course. According to Dipper, Pacifica was always ready with a sharp stab for his sister.

"But you're not that way anymore," Soos pointed out. Pacifica sniffed. Soos nodded and continued, "Mabel doesn't hold it against you anymore, so you shouldn't either."

"But she insulted you," Pacifica said to Stan. "After all you've done for me, I can't...I don't." She sobbed. "I'm just as bad as them for wanting what I used to have."

Stan waved a dismissive hand. "I don't blame you, kid," he said. "If I had all that gold and glory, I'd also be miserable if I had to give it up." He looked over at the weeping blonde. "Especially if it ain't my fault."

Soos held out a box of tissues to Pacifica. She reached into the box and took out one for each hand. What little mascara leaked she dabbed off then blew her nose.

"And you think Stan Pines can't take a few insults," Stan said with a scoff. "Please, I've been called worse things in my life. What your snooty 'friends'-as you choose to call 'em-said is laughable."

Pacifica managed to smile. She wondered if perhaps it was better that she not attend that school next year.

The door was kicked open by Grenda. A few boxes fell from the nearby shelf. Candy joined her on the porch. The brunette pointed at the blonde and the two teenage girls rushed inside.

"You're surprisingly better than I expected," Candy said looking in Pacifica's face.

"Um...why wouldn't I be?" Pacifica asked. She was used to being treated as fragile while in and her first day out of the hospital. Even now she was expected to participate in P.E. as if the injury never happened

"Mabel's worried!" Grenda shouted. "You never called her back."

Pacifica groaned. It had been an hour since she sent that text. She wondered how many messages were on her phone.

"We told her we'd come to check on you," said Candy.

"She said you had a bad day," Grenda added.

"That's an understatement," Pacifica muttered.

"It's almost closing time, go on and entertain your guests," Stan said.

Pacifica was taken aback. According to Dipper there was no getting out of work at the Mystery Shack unless severe illness was involved.

Pacifica hurried to her room before her new employer changed his mind. The door was shut once everyone was inside. The three girls sat down on the floor in Pacifica's room.

"I brought snacks," Grenda said and opened her bag.

A package of cookies, a bag of chips, a bag of Pixie Sticks, and some cold sodas were passed around. Pacifica recalled sneaking off to one of Mabel's sleepovers and being surprised at the amount of junk food the other girls downed in one sitting.

While they ate Pacifica filled them in on everything that had happened over the last four days. Only a handful of people still talked to her in a coordial manner. The others either chose to ignore her altogether, or ask questions regarding her father and her overall family.

"Next year I may be going to your school," Pacifica said.

"That'll be good," said Candy. "We might have some classes together."

Pacifica shook her head. "I've been so mean to everyone over the years," she said with a sniff. "Everyone will treat me the same way I treated them."

"That's not true," Candy responded, touching the other girl on the shoulder. "They will like the real you when they get to know you."

"And if they mess with you they'll have to answer to me!" Grenda exclaimed and punched her opposite palm.

Pacifica smiled.

Candy's phone rang. The raven-haired teen announced that it was Mabel and answered.

"Oh yes, she's doing just fine," Candy explained. "Yes, it was a good idea. Okay, thank you, Mabel. Bye." She hung up.

Pacifica chomped on a cookie. The girls relaxed and started talking about their plans for the summer. All Pacifica could look forward to was seeing her boyfriend again.


	6. Birthday Surprise

**I had actually written more than half of another chapter, when I realized chronologically this one needed to happen first. Here Pacifica will celebrate her seventeenth birthday, and her first one away from the mansion.**

 **There will be a tiny bit of Dipcifica in this one. Granted it's only over the phone, but a little fluff.**

 **Thank you to Smiles1998, Guest, Pjbunny13, and CurryUdon for your reviews on chapter five! I much appreciate them.**

 **Guest: Thank you. I love writing slice of life stories/chapters. Something about writing realistic and fluffy moments is just so fun.**

 **Pjbunny13: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy the story so much, and that you find it exciting to read. I love the whole concept of Dipcifica. I also like Wendip and Mabifica, but there's just something about once enemies turned friends turned couple that I just like. Dipper and Pacifica had such good chemistry in that one episode that made me ship them. :)**

* * *

Sunday morning on March the twentieth, Pacifica was woken by her cell phone's cheerful tone. The teenage girl winced at reached for her phone while wondering why she selected something so upbeat to wake her.

She sat up at once at seeing her boyfriend's smiling picture staring back at her from the screen. She pressed the talk button and greeted the boy on the other line.

"Happy birthday, Pacifica!" Dipper and Mabel greeted at the same time.

Pacifica smiled, having forgotten her own seventeenth birthday. Sure it wasn't as sweet and looked forward to as sixteen, but it was still one year away from becoming a legal adult. She only regretted that the Pines twins couldn't share in the celebration.

"How's it feel to be seventeen?" Mabel asked with a giggle. Pacifica rolled her eyes as Mabel enjoyed teasing her on the fact that she was older than her boyfriend (just one more thing about their relationship her mother would never approve of).

"The same," Pacifica answered. She leaned against the backrest of her bed. "I'm bummed you couldn't come up."

"Yeah, me too," Dipper said with a sigh.

They both had hoped that considering the conditions of their impromptu trip, their dad would have reconsidered their punishment of being denied going to Gravity Falls over spring break. Still he felt it was needed as both of them were almost killed, and involved themselves in something they didn't need to be. Yet they would still be allowed to visit Gravity Falls over the summer, so the twins didn't want to fight and possibly lose that privilege as well.

"So what are you going to do to celebrate the big day?" Mabel asked.

"Homework," Pacifica answered.

The professors of High League Academy didn't consider weekends sacred-even if that weekend contained a student's birthday. Just yesterday the Mystery Shack had been busy on their first day of tourist season leaving Pacifica to finish her homework on her actual birthday (as not as many people visited the shack on Sundays).

"Boo!" Mabel cried.

"I just mailed your card Friday, so I hope it gets there tomorrow," Dipper said with sorrow in his voice. "I know I'm a loser boyfriend. I'm sorry."

"Dipper Pines, you are not a loser boyfriend," said argued. "Who else would've risked his life to rescue me? I don't need a gift to prove you like me." She added in a softer tone. "I'm just happy to hear your voice."

It was strange for both twins to believe those words came from the mouth of Pacifica Northwest. However it gave them relief to see firsthand how much she had changed over the years. Mabel often bragged it was her influence in which Dipper and Pacifica humored her with agreeing.

Mabel wished her friend a great birthday once more then cleared out so Dipper could have a few minutes to speak to his girlfriend in private.

"To be honest, it's like super weird," Pacifica said.

Dipper laughed. "How come? No big party?"

"Exactly," Pacifica said stopping the boy's laughter. She could feel her boyfriend's embarrassment over the phone. She quickly added, "It's always like so tiring by the time the party actually starts." She tossed her hair over her back. "At least I won't like be super exhausted before seven."

Dipper laughed; he recalled that year he had attended Pacifica's birthday party. It was similar to the annual party she had begrudgingly invited them to their first summer in Gravity Falls. The only difference was at hat event she requested both his and his sister's company.

"I hate to think of you all alone on your birthday," Dipper said.

"Don't be," Pacifica said. She felt her lips form into a smile. "I'm sure Soos will bring over a cake or something. Maybe we'll play a board game."

"Promise me you'll do something fun," said Dipper.

"I promise," Pacifica agreed, although she wasn't sure if she could keep it.

The phone conversation ended. She picked up her purse sitting on the side table and looked inside her wallet. The little money Stan allotted her for a week (he skipped out on paying her wages by giving her a small allowance instead) cancelled any plans to go shopping.

She sighed at realizing she was running low on makeup. The good stuff that hid any imperfections that would definitely humiliate her mother if she went out in public bare faced, cost more than the thirty dollars she was given a week. The blonde girl smiled at hoping her mother sent her a birthday present consisting of either cash or her beloved cosmetics.

After dressing into her work uniform Pacifica entered the kitchen to see a plate of blueberry pancakes topped with whipped cream awaiting her. Bill greeted her with a smile and placed a large homemade peach and vanilla shake beside the breakfast.

"For the birthday girl," he said with a wink.

"Really, Bill," Stan grumbled when he walked into the kitchen. "We can't afford to keep serving this kind of breakfast."

"Now, Stanley," Ford said when he entered in behind his brother. "It's the child's birthday." He patted her on the shoulders. "And besides I believe I bought the groceries last."

"She needs protein to work," Stan argued as Bill handed him a plate of plain pancakes covered in maple syrup.

"Making her work on her birthday," Bill said with a shake of his head. "You're one cruel man."

"You wanna take her shift?" Stan asked.

"Oh, would you look at the time," Bill said and glanced down at the invisible watch on his wrist. He removed the blue apron and crumpled it up before tossing it on the counter. "I have stuff to do in the lab."

The former demon left the kitchen before Stan could say another word.

Pacifica took a huge bite of her breakfast. It tasted delicious. Rarely was she allowed to eat pancakes in the mansion, and certainly never topped with the empty calorie whipped cream.

"I really don't mind working," Pacifica said. She planned on using the slow periods to catch up on her studies. A week in the hospital had put her a bit behind the other students.

"Good, 'cause that's what you're doin'," Stan said with a mouthful of pancake.

The girl shoved the last piece of pancake in her mouth. She swallowed and dabbed the napkin at the corners of her mouth.

"Mr. Pines?" Pacifica asked. Both Stan and Ford looked over in her direction. She bit down on her lip for a second and then finally asked, "Did my mom say anything about stopping by?"

The brothers exchanged glances.

Ford cleared his throat and said, "She hasn't informed us yet, but it's still early." He looked over at Stan who shrugged then back at the girl. "I'm certain she'll come visit you sometime today."

The teenager nodded and said no more. In one long sip she finished her shake.

The empty plate was set inside the sink. Sometimes she still expected a servant to clear the table, and was often reprimanded by Stan when she left dishes behind.

As soon as the girl left the kitchen Stan nodded at Ford who replied with a smile.

* * *

Around two Pacifica finished the last of her math homework. The finished paper was put in the homework folder, and secured in the correct binder. She pulled out printed chemistry notes and looked them over. It would be another two weeks until their next test, but since it was subject she did so poorly in, it wouldn't hurt to review the material as much as possible.

Every few minutes the blonde would look up and out towards the entrance in hopes that her mother would arrive accompanied by a cop. Since being placed into the Pines brothers' custody, Priscilla had only visited once. However with it being her birthday, the teenage girl was certain her mom would show up.

A few minutes into nomenclature Stan approached the counter. He slammed down some flyers which startled the girl. A few papers scattered about the counter. Stan laughed while his employee picked them up. Luckily she had numbered the pages in the bottom left corner and put them back in order.

"How about you take a break from schoolwork and go hang these up around the woods," Stan said. He patted the stack of yellow flyers sitting next to the register.

Pacifica put away her notes and picked up the flyers. Stan watched her leave the shack and from the window witnessed her walk into the forest. He turned to face his brother, Bill, and Soos, who all wore giant smiles on their faces.

On Soos' cue, from the back door entered Grenda, Candy, Jessica, Marius, and Gideon. Even after four years it was still a bit awkward to allow the Gleeful child access to the Mystery Shack, but Gideon had long since proven that he no longer felt any animosity towards Mr. Mystery.

"Okay, everyone, we got fifteen-maybe twenty minutes before she gets back," Stan announced. He addressed his most loyal employee. "You got the cake?"

"You bet, Mr. Pines," Soos said with a laugh.

"Leave the party planning to us," Candy said with a confident smile.

"Alright, let's get to work," ordered Stan.

* * *

Out in the forest Pacifica tacked the thin flyers to various trees. Colorful remnants of old posters remained around rusted tacks. She still had another twenty in her arms. She figured that Stan would prefer that she hang some closer to town, and maybe even a few among frequented shopping areas.

Hopping on her bike she rode into town and parked outside a shopping district. The girl hung up flyers on posts, bulletin boards, and inside willing stores. Most of the residents of Gravity Falls already knew of the mystery shack, but tourist season was about to begin. What better way to bring in the naive visitors than a blaring yellow poster advertising the phony exhibits.

A few townspeople looked her way. Some of the more polite ones acknowledged her with a simple greeting or a wave. Others pretended not to see her, or looked over their shoulder before whispering to their companions. She was used to being a hot conversation topic, but never in negative ways. Pacifica tried to brush away the gossip surrounding her and her family throughout town. After all it was expected.

Throughout her errand she looked back at the road that led to the tourist trap into the woods. During that fifteen minute task neither of her mother's four vehicles ever drove by. Certainly her mother would be appalled seeing her daughter doing common work and would give Stanley Pines an earful when she reached his home. Pacifica sighed and told herself that her mother would probably arrive closer to evening.

A few minutes later and her hands were empty of bright yellow posters. She stared at one of the flyers and gave Stan props for choosing a color that would catch any eye.

She returned to her bicycle and sped back to the Mystery Shack. A part of her wondered if either of the twins would offer to take her out to dinner. Stan was unlikely to spend money on something he could make at home, but Ford could be more reasonable. Not since coming to live at the shack had she had the luxury of eating out at least once a week, but she wasn't in any position to complain.

The purple bike was parked in back of the shack. The girl entered through the gift shop to inform her employer on the status of the flyers.

Pacifica shrieked as nine voices shouted, "Surprise!" She gripped at her pounding chest then as adrenaline slowed a smile formed on her face.

Candy plopped a pink party hat accented with large purple polka dots atop Pacifica's head. The blonde adjusted the elastic string over her chin.

Soos stepped out from the kitchen with a yellow cake decorated in white icing. A floral ring of white icing lined the edges. Purple and pink flowers covered the center. Seventeen candles were lit. The cake was placed on the table before the birthday girl.

Pacifica grinned while her friends sang the traditional birthday song to her. It was the first time in her short lifetime that she felt sincerity in her guest's voices.

"Make a wish!" Grenda shouted once the song ended.

Pacifica stared at the cake for a few seconds. The flames atop the candles wavered while she thought over her wish. She finally thought of one. Her blue eyes shut as she slightly leaned over. In one breath the seventeen candles were doused. A round of applause by the nine others in the room cued her to open her eyes.

The birthday girl looked around at those who had thrown her a small, but thoughtful party. Each one of them met her gaze with a smile. All the extravagant parties of the past shrunk to nothing compared to one created in love.

After indulging in the cake the teenagers sat in a semi circle in front of Pacifica while Soos handed her the presents. With each gift Pacifica felt the urge to cry. The guests at all her previous parties showered her with fine things out of obligation. Her parents taught her to thank them for each meaningless, yet expensive present. She was raised to expect that quality in each present ever given.

Candy bought her a CD of a band she had mentioned liking in passing. Pacifica thanked her and made a mental note to add it to her iTunes later that night. The bag Grenda gave her contained makeup. It wasn't quite up to the standard she was used to wearing, but that brand wasn't cheap, especially for what Grenda made at her part-time job. She smiled at the brunette and thanked her.

Jessica had decorated a white diary with beads. Pacifica flipped through the pink lined pages and thanked the girl she had not been too close with prior to her hospitalization. She would certainly spend more time talking to her classmate. Marius had bought her a nice shrug to wear with casual or formal attire.

Gideon gave her a gift card to a local spa that she used to frequent. She wondered if the staff worried that she had died after being shot. Most of the town gave her strange looks where they used to look upon her with respect. Considering her father was charged on several counts of murder, she didn't expect any less.

Finally the Pines brothers and Bill presented her with their combined gift. The girl gasped when she looked upon three tickets for a two day stay in Disneyland in July. She looked upon the three names printed: hers, Dipper, and Mabel. She jumped up from the circle and hugged each of them. Stan was the last to receive the affectionate gesture and he pretended to be annoyed, despite the smile on his face. When Pacifica released him Stan ruffled her hair.

"You deserve a break," Stan finally said.

"Alright, young people, who's ready to party?" Soos called out on a microphone.

The sound system he regularly manned at parties was set up and ready to start the fun. The teenagers danced as the music filled the shack.

"This is the best birthday party I've ever had," Pacifica cheered as she boogied on the dance floor.

The others agreed and moved to the pop song blasting through the speakers.

"Way too loud," Ford complained.

"Don't be lame, Sixer," Bill said and took his boyfriend by the hand.

Stan laughed as his brother was dragged on dance floor by the eager blond. The author looked back at Stan for help as Bill danced around him. Stan laughed too hard at his twin's discomfort to offer any assistance.

By eleven the party ended. School still started at seven thirty the next morning. All the guests thanked the Pines for having them before heading out. Soos swept up the crumbs and fallen party decorations.

The others helped to pick up what they could of the trash. The gift shop would require a good scrubbing in the morning before the store opened for business.

"Thank you all for giving me a good birthday," Pacifica said.

"Hey, you only turn seventeen once," Stan replied then gave the girl a noogie. Pacifica screeched and pulled away from her host.

The clock on the wall read eleven thirty. Pacifica announced that she would begin her bedtime routine. As she left Stan noticed a hint of sadness on her face. She looked back at the door and shook her head before heading to the bathroom.

Stan instantly knew what troubled her. He clenched his fists and darted into the kitchen. With the phone in one hand, and with the other snatched the number of the Northwest mansion from the refrigerator.

The line rang while Stan tapped his foot. A servant answered and Stan demanded the call be directed to Priscilla Northwest. The woman on the other line complied and the call was transferred to the phone in the master bedroom.

Once Priscilla answered Stan planned to give her a piece of his mind.


	7. Mother Figure

**I wasn't going to include the plot to this chapter until chapter eight, but I feel it might work better now, especially after Stan has his conversation with Priscilla.**

 **By the time I brought in the SuStan ship in Bonded, half of Rescuing Pacifica had already been written, so for this story I had to come up with a reason that Susan was missing throughout this whole series. In this chapter Pacifica will get to experience a kinder mother figure.**

 **Thank you to Smiles1998 for your review. You'll get to find out what Stan has to say, and Stanley is going to tell it like it is.**

 **Just as a warning, Stan is pissed off at Priscilla at this point, so he's not going to hold any punches. There are a few swears in the beginning of this chapter, but I tried to keep it to a minimum. But for that reason alone I'm going to have to up the rating to T.**

* * *

Stan drummed his fingers while he waited for the call to reach Priscilla. Five rings passed until he finally heard white noise in the background. He heard coughing followed by the greeting of a woman's voice.

From the first word Stan could tell that Priscilla was under the influence of alcohol. Pacifica had once mentioned that her mother often took drinks when she thought no one was looking. While her father knew, he didn't care as long as it didn't interfere with her public conduct were it needed.

"Priscilla Northwest," Stan growled.

"Who is this?" Priscilla asked with a sniff.

"Stan Pines, your daughter's guardian," Stan spat.

"Oh," Priscilla said. "Is everything alright with Pacifica?"

Priscilla tried to control her tone and voice so that the drink wouldn't leak into her words. While that would have fooled anyone else, Stan made his money off of using that same technique.

"Listen, honey, do you even know what today is?" Stan asked.

Priscilla pulled at her hair as she thought it over. She would die of humiliation if anyone happened to look upon her in her current state of messy hair, a makeup less face, and dressed down. Fortunately she locked her door and all the servants had retired for the night.

"I'll give you a hint, you missed your daughter's birthday," Stan snapped.

"Oh," Priscilla said. She sniffed again. "You called this number just for that?"

Stan listened as Priscilla brought the half empty bottle of wine to her lips. He recognized the sound of the liquid sloshing along with the deep swallows.

"Is that all? Look, ya little bitch, Pacifica's been waitin' for you all day," Stan yelled. "And where were you? Off gettin' drunk off your ass. Well, I can see why she ain't got no respect for you."

"Mr. Pines, how dare you speak to me in this manner?" Priscilla replied.

"What? You think 'cause you got all that money everyone's supposed to bow down to ya?" Stan retorted. "Well I got news for you, you good for nothin' lush. No one's fooled by you and don't no one like you."

"I-I have not been drinking," Priscilla barked. "And I don't find this conversation appropriate."

"I'll tell ya what's not appropriate, you wastin' away your liver in that mansion, and all she wanted was for you to show up just to let her know you thought about her. Hell, a phone call."

Priscilla listened with her mouth agape. She wondered why she hadn't hung up yet.

"Your daughter's all you got left, but you chose to abandon her on a day she needed you," Stan continued. "You're a crappy person and an even crappier mother."

"That is enough," Priscilla roared.

"Well, I ain't finished," Stan snapped. "If Pacifica don't ever wanna talk to you again after what you did to her today, well I don't blame her. And you can burn in Hell with your rotten husband for all I care."

A moment of silence passed over the phone. Priscilla stared at the end call button wondering why she didn't just press it.

Softly Stan added, "She deserves a better mother."

With that Stan slammed the phone down on the receiver. He removed his glasses and rubbed at the space in between his eyes.

Stan turned to see Soos standing there wide-eyed.

"Go home, Soos," Stan ordered and pushed by him.

"Are you okay, Mr. Pines?" Soos asked.

"I feel much better now," Stan answered.

He sat down at the table and Soos followed. Soos cut two slices of the leftover cake then handed one to his boss and kept the other for himself.

"Just so you know, if I ever see that turd that dares to call himself your father, I'll have some words for him too," Stan said.

Soos smiled. He brought the fork to his mouth and delighted in the sweet frosting.

"You know I kept all his letters," Soos said. He swallowed another piece of cake. "Even now I still want to meet him." Stan scowled at the younger man. Soos held his fork in the air with the next bite of the dessert on the prongs. "But he'll never be my dad." He smiled at Stan. "I already got one of those."

Stan smiled for a brief second. He waved his hand and replied, "Don't be gettin' all sappy on me, Soos."

Soos laughed and finished the rest of his cake. Stan leaned back in his chair while poking at the dessert with his fork. His whole life he knew it was for the best that he had never taken on a fatherly role, but considering Soos and the girl asleep in the other room, perhaps he had.

* * *

The next morning ran as normal. Ford drove Pacifica to school while the others opened the Mystery Shack.

Stan had been in good spirits ever since he received word that morning that his wife would be returning home around noon. Therefore he instructed his employees to clean the place better than usual. Soos took the orders to heart while Bill performed at his usual pace.

Mr. Mystery looked forward to seeing his wife after she had been absent for almost two months. He had quite a lot to fill her in on at her return. Susan had mentioned on several occasions that she had hoped for a child in her youth. Stan was excited to tell her that in a strange way her wish had been granted.

Once noon rolled around Stan started pacing. Without a tour group in front of his house he didn't have anything to keep his mind from wondering what could have went wrong.

"Don't worry, Mr. Pines, it's probably just a late bus," Soos said.

The handyman was dressed in a suit similar to Stan's due to the fact that he would be taking over Stan's position once Susan arrived.

"Maybe I should check the TV to see if there are any reports," Stan said.

"Stanley, calm down," Ford replied. "Soos is right."

"Oh yeah? Well whenever your boy isn't on time you start to panic," Stan argued pointing to the blond man leaning his arm on Ford's shoulder.

"That's because this fool is most likely chasing something dangerous," Ford replied.

Bill scowled at Ford and stuck out his tongue.

A few minutes later the local bus pulled up in front of the shack. Stan grinned at the sight of his beloved stepping off the vehicle. With a suitcase in one hand she waved to the driver then rolled her luggage up the gravel pathway.

Stan jumped out the door and picked up the woman, spinning her around three times. With a pained cry Stan let her down harder than he intended then reached for his aching lower back.

Ford approached his in-law and held out his hand. Susan rolled her eyes then pulled her husband's twin in for a firm hug.

"Look at you lookin' sharp," Susan said when she eyed the approaching Soos.

"Haha, thanks," Soos said. He offered to take her suitcase. "How's your sister?"

"She got released last night," Susan answered. "I got her all moved in and she's good to go."

They walked in the back door. Susan stood in her home with her hands on her hips. "You know, it was good takin' care of Gladys, but I'm happy to be back here."

"The place hasn't been the same without you, sugar pot" Stan said and kissed the plump woman on the cheek.

"So what's this I hear about you adopting a kid while I'm gone?" Susan asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Stan asked.

"Mabel told me you took in the Northwest girl," Susan answered. "She told me the whole story, and it makes me so proud to know my man has such a big heart." She poked his chest.

"Yeah right," Stan said dismissively. "You know how Mabel exaggerates."

"Too bad you weren't here last night for her birthday party," said Soos.

"Oh, I missed her birthday?" Susan gasped. She shook her head. "Well, that won't do. When she gets home, I'll have a special surprise planned for her."

* * *

Overjoyed students fled at the sound of the final bell. Whether they scurried to after school activities, fun plans with friends, or just to relax at home-everyone wore a smile.

Among the group was Pacifica. The natural high from last night's party still lingered. When she ran into Gideon, Jessica, and Marius at lunch she thanked them again for such a wonderful surprise.

Marius walked alongside Pacifica. While Marius was not as intimidating as Gideon, Pacifica still felt safer with him by her side.

They walked through the main gate to the academy then turned the corner.

"Thanks for waiting with me," Pacifica said.

"It's nothing," Marius dismissively replied. "I have to wait on my ride too."

"You're going out with Grenda's family again?"

Marius nodded. "Some buffet restaurant they all like." He laughed then added, "Her appetite is as big as mine."

Pacifica chuckled. The one time in her life that she had been allowed to go to a buffet for a charity function, her mother forced her to only eat a small amount on a large plate, and going back for seconds was out of the question. She decided she would ask the twins to accompany her to a buffet when they came for their summer stay. With a smirk she would go back for a second plate.

A familiar vehicle other than one belonging to the Pines brothers pulled to a stop. The window rolled down and the two were greeted by the waving Lazy Susan. Marius waved back.

"Come on, I'm picking you up today," Susan said.

Pacifica was taken aback from the sudden news. She said goodbye to Marius then opened the passenger seat door. The vehicle smelled of onions, however Susan was too excited of her plans that she never noticed the teenager wrinkle her nose.

"Oh boy, I'm so happy you're staying with us," Susan said. She glanced over at the girl then returned her attention to the road.

"Yes, Mr. Pines was nice enough to take me in," Pacifica replied.

"That's my Stanley, he thinks with his heart instead of his head," Susan said with a laugh.

The radio didn't work which left plenty of moments for awkward silence. Pacifica looked over at Susan. She had never spent much time with the woman, although she recalled seeing her with Stan a few times. From what Mabel told her Stan truly loved that woman.

They passed the road that would lead them to the Mystery Shack. Holding onto the back of the seat Pacifica turned and looked out the back windshield.

"I think you missed the turn," Pacifica said.

"Oh, we're not goin' home, not yet," Susan responded.

Pacifica turned around and folded her hands in her lap. She figured Susan needed to run a few errands after being gone for so long. After the woman had come to pick her up, she had no right to complain of a detour.

The car pulled into the parking lot of a small plaza. Susan grabbed her purse and stepped out, Pacifica followed her lead. The teenager walked behind the older woman. She was shocked to see Susan open the door to the nail salon. Pacifica and her ex-friends were monthly customers at that shop. While the place was always busy, Pacifica never recalled seeing Lazy Susan among the patrons.

The receptionist welcomed Susan and informed her that the stylist would be with her and her guest momentarily.

"You called in an appointment?" Pacifica asked.

"Of course," Susan replied. She placed her hands on her hips. "Otherwise you could be sittin' here for hours."

Pacifica never had that problem. She wondered if it was her wealth and status that permitted her to jump ahead of the other customers. Blue eyes glanced around at the others in the building. Every other person avoided eye contact. Perhaps she never was as popular as she was led to believe.

A manicurist waved the two over. Susan and Pacifica sat down together at the table. A second nail technician grabbed a hold of Pacifica's hand. The blonde recognized the slim woman who had worked on her hands and feet plenty of times before.

"How would you like your nails, Miss Northwest?" she asked, although the enthusiasm she usually greeted her with was missing.

Not wanting to admit the truth Pacifica told herself the manicurist probably endured a bad day.

"Just French tips," the teenager answered.

Next to her Susan selected her usual fiery red.

"It's been so long since I had a girl's night out, even if it is still daytime," Susan said then laughed at her own joke. She stopped laughing and a hint of seriousness crossed the older woman's face. She didn't have many female friends her age.

The manicurist massaged lotion on Pacifica's hands. It pained her to know her hands weren't as flawless as they once wore due to her being assigned chores at the Mystery Shack. Relief came in knowing that her mother would freak out at seeing the small calluses at the top of her palm.

Before long the two admired their fresh nails. Pacifica reached into her purse to pull out the cash she had saved up from her time working at the shack. Before she could pay Susan handed the cashier her debit card.

"I could've gotten my own," Pacifica said.

"It's your birthday present," Susan replied.

Pacifica's jaw dropped. When she could finally speak again she thanked the woman.

"I wish I could've been here," Susan said as she and the teenager left the salon.

"You were taking care of your sister," Pacifica reminded her.

Susan nodded. The two made their way back to the car. The doors shut and the seatbelts were fastened.

"You know, I used to dream about having children," Susan said as she turned on the car. "Obviously that wasn't meant to be." The car reversed and merged onto the road heading for the Mystery Shack. "But I guess in a way you and Mabel and Dipper are like my kids. Not really, but kind of."

Pacifica nodded. Her own mother hadn't remembered her birthday, or she just didn't care. She smiled down at her nails then up at her new guardian.

Their home came into view. Pacifica's eyes widened at the sight of a limousine in the driveway.

"If that's another of Stan's surprises," Susan laughed.

Pacifica shook her head. She recognized that licence plate.

As soon as the car came to a stop Pacifica threw open the door and dashed up the stairs. She nearly tore down the door to get inside. There in the museum stood her mother. A police officer stood in the corner of the room with her eyes on the two Northwests.

"Mom," Pacifica gasped.

With a huge smile Priscilla moved forward and wrapped the teenager in a tight embrace. Pacifica inhaled her mother's lavender scent.

While on one knee Priscilla said, "Pacifica, darling, I'm so sorry I missed your party." She glanced over at Stan. "I had other business to attend to."

Pacifica could have swore she heard Stan's knuckles crack.

"So I thought I'd surprise you with a visit today," Priscilla added. "You were an hour late, I was getting worried."

"Mrs. Pines took me to get a manicure," Pacifica explained and showed her mother the fresh nails.

Priscilla grinned at the other woman, although her eyes spoke a different story. "Thank you for looking after my Pacifica."

"Of course not," Priscilla said. She pulled a wrapped box from her purse. "I got you a present."

Pacifica opened the box to reveal a set of diamond earrings and a matching necklace. The teenager threw her arms around her mom and thanked her.

"Are you staying for dinner, Mrs. Northwest?" Susan asked.

Priscilla stiffened. "No, I have somewhere to be."

Pacifica knew her mother lied. Too often she spoke that a Northwest would never fall so low to accept free food from a commoner.

Priscilla hugged her daughter one last time then she and the officer left the shack. The chauffeur opened the door for the two women then the vehicle took off back into town.

"I hope my mom didn't offend you," Pacifica said to Lazy Susan.

"No way," Susan said with a wave of her hand. "I actually feel sorry for her because she didn't get to spend the afternoon with you."

Pacifica smiled. She turned away from the window and went to set the table for dinner.


	8. Spring Formal

**This was originally supposed to be chapter six, but it got pushed back two chapters. I think it works better at this point in the story.**

 **Thank you Smiles1998 for your review on the last chapter.**

* * *

The day was March the twenty fifth. The first Friday of spring arrived which meant her school's annual Spring Formal. It was a day the Northwest girl usually looked forward to. Every year her parents dressed her up and sent her out as a representative of their family's prestige and wealth.

Every year at the ball she would dance with many suitors who wanted in her family. Candy and Mabel once joked that Pacifica could get any man she desired due to her beauty, money, and fame. Pacifica laughed along with them, but never dared to tell them how much their words actually stung. It reminded her too much of the warning her mother always gave her when she looked less than perfect: "Your looks are everything. No one will ever love you for you, so you must always look your best."

This year the spring formal had no appeal to her. For one the boy she loved lived in another state, and would not be able to run to her as she had done for him. Even if he had, she wouldn't let him attend. The school was not cruel enough to refuse him a ticket, but she feared all the hurtful things her peers would say to him behind his back, and from the bolder students, to his face.

Secondly, this year would not be the same. She already knew that when she walked into the room in one of the ballgowns she had been seen wearing to a previous event, she would be the talk of the night. What more, no one would condescend enough to speak to her, let alone ask her to dance. Not to mention the only person she wanted to dance with lived over a hundred miles away.

Ford picked her up after school in their usual spot two blocks from the academy. Pacifica greeted him and threw on her seatbelt. Other than a few casual answers to Ford's questions about her day, the teenager didn't speak.

They arrived home a little before three. Pacifica hung her backpack and blazer on the hook then peered into the giftshop. Soos and Bill were talking by the empty register meaning that she was not scheduled to work today.

Soos noticed her and called her over. With a sigh the blonde put on her best smile and sauntered into the room. Even with a grin, the two men could tell something was wrong.

"Bad day at school?" Soos asked.

Pacifica shook her head. "Not really, just boring," she answered.

"Then you're upset about the dance?" Bill asked.

Pacifica snapped her neck in his direction. "How did you even know?"

Bill tapped his phone and brought up Instagram. Grenda had posted a picture of her orange halter top gown she had bought for the formal. Pacifica recalled Marius mentioning that he would be bringing his girlfriend along. She was hit was a sudden pang of sorrow at how her classmates would treat Grenda, and possibly Marius at the event.

"As you've probably figured out, I'm not going," Pacifica stated. She looked over at Bill. "So I can like takeover the register for the next few hours."

"If you insist," Bill said and moved out of the way. Ford needed his assistance in the lab anyway.

The girl plopped down in the chair behind the counter. She realized she hadn't changed her clothes, but at the moment it didn't matter. Everyone else from her school was changing into formal attire ready to enjoy a night of fun, while she had to try and enjoy a mundane Friday night of boring TV programs. However, she knew she was in no position to complain.

Over the next three hours Pacifica left the counter once to use the bathroom and a second time to get her math texbook. Her algebra teacher found it necessary to assign homework over the weekend.

Pacifica worked out the problems. She wished that Dipper was there as the boy had mathematical talents. She figured she could ask Ford for help, but he already did so much for her, and she didn't want him to think his house guest was nothing more than a dumb blonde girl. Besides he was busy working on something that would benefit society, which she viewed as much more important than trying to help some teenager learn high school math.

Before she knew it the clock read two minutes after five. Soos flipped the sign from open to closed to signal any possible customers (they only had a total of fourteen that day) that the tourist spot was done for the day. The door was locked and the handyman walked away humming a merry tune as he reached for the broom.

"Hey, girl dude, are you sure you're not going to your dance tonight?" Soos asked.

Pacifica shook her head. "Those 'dances' aren't even fun," she said, making quotation with her fingers. "The music is like totally lame, and the boys only like me for my money." She rolled her eyes. "It's not even worth it." In a softer tone she added, "And Dipper's not here."

Soos sighed. Had Dipper not been banned from visiting Gravity Falls for spring break he would have the chance to accompany his girlfriend to the formal. Even if they had elected not to attend, they would at least have the privilege of spending the night together.

She looked away and frowned. It would be her first time since joining the academy in the sixth grade that she missed one of her school's formal events. The only one left behind. At least it gave her something to hear about come Monday morning. She would sit there and pretend not to care that she was excluded from her favorite annual event. She finally understood how Cinderella felt.

* * *

Around seven Pacifica was summoned for her nightly chore of setting the table for dinner. The first time she had dined with Dipper and Mabel at a simple restaurant it baffled her how normal people ate their entire meal with one fork and knife.

Four places were set. Susan had to work the night shift and Ford and Bill were expected to emerge from the lab at any minute. Stan put the final touches on the meal. He announced to the girl that dinner would be ready in about five minutes.

Pacifica once questioned Ford on what he and Bill (and in the summertime, Dipper) did all day in the laboratory. From her curiosity came an invitation to observe one of their harmless experiments. If she had interest he offered to let her accompany him and Dipper on one of their outings. Pacifica wasn't too sure, but she accepted out of politeness.

Stan turned around with a pan of smoking meatloaf in hand.

"Meat's a little on the burnt side tonight, but that just gives it flavor," the elderly man stated.

They were interrupted by knocking at the front door. Pacifica thanked whoever listened from sparing her from having to answer Stan's comment regarding the charred dinner. She opened the door to see her underclassman friend standing on the porch with a bouquet of pink carnations in hand.

"I'm here to take you to the dance, Miss Northwest," Gideon announced and handed her the flowers.

Pacifica stared at her schoolmate in stunned silence.

"Don't worry, I talked to Dipper and Mabel, and both of 'em liked my idea," the white-haired boy said.

Pacifica thought over his words for a moment and then smiled. She giggled at how adorable Gideon looked in his white tuxedo with a cyan cummerbund and matching bowtie.

"That's sweet of you, but I'm not going," Pacifica said.

"Now since when has Pacifica Northwest not attended a school formal?" Gideon asked with his hands on his hips.

"This would be the first," Pacifica replied. She shook her head and handed the flowers back to the Gleeful boy. "I can't." She turned. "Besides, I don't have time to get ready."

"Then you don't know me at all," Gideon said and walked through the open door.

"Gideon, wait," Pacifica said. She grabbed the boy's arm before he walked into her room. "I don't think I should go."

"Now hold on," Gideon said. He looked Pacifica in the eyes. "Is this the same Pacifica Northwest who won't let anyone tell her what to do? Who rose above her family and fell in love with someone of her own choice, and risked her life for that same person?"

Pacifica was taken aback by Gideon's words. Mabel told him that he could be fierce and intimidating when he wanted despite his short stature, but never before did she believe it until now.

"And you're gonna let this school tell ya, ya can't come to their dance 'cause of your family's scandal?" Gideon cried.

"No," Pacifica said. She shook her head and smiled. "Not a chance."

Gideon nodded and the two entered into Pacifica's room. It had been a while since Gideon had stepped foot in that room. The last time he had been there on not so noble business when he tore the rooms apart while searching for the other two journals in the short time he had ownership of the place.

The guest opened the closet door to take in the array of clothes Pacifica had brought with her. It was only a fraction of her items, and she considered going back to the mansion to trade out for a new wardrobe. When the warmer months arrived it would be a necessity.

The short boy reached into the closet and selected a pink dress with puffed sleeves.

"No, I wore that to the tea social in February," Pacifica said.

Next he selected a sleeveless, form-fitting red gown.

"Oh no, not that one," Pacifica said with a slight blush. When she bought it she intended to wear it on a date with Dipper. With her family being in the news and on everyone's tongues recently, she didn't want to give them another reason to talk.

Gideon searched through a few ball gowns, but nothing that she hadn't already wore to a school function. He wondered if perhaps he could come across something she wore long ago to erase its wear out of everyone's minds.

A few more items were negated until Gideon pulled out a white, knee-length dress with a button down bodice. That dress had been a Christmas present from Mabel.

"That's too plain," Pacifica said. However it was the only item in her closet she had not been seen wearing in public. Besides Mabel had been so excited when she presented that gift to her. With a smile the blonde said, "It'll have to do."

Gideon was kicked out of her room while she changed into the evening's attire. After years of practice it took little time for her to apply her makeup. Short on time she wrapped her hair into a tight bun. A silver hair pin with three diamonds inserted on the left side of her head gave it class. To complete the look Pacifica clasped the diamond necklace her mother bought her for her birthday around her neck, then adorned her ears with the matching earrings.

Out in the living room Stan waited with Gideon. Even after all those years conversation between the two was awkward. The tension broke when Pacifica entered the room dressed and ready to leave.

"Something's missin'," Gideon said and tapped his chin. His eyes lit up.

Pacifica followed Gideon back to her room. He pulled a sheer, cyan scarf from the hanger and tied it around her waist as a sash. Pacifica looked upon her appearance in the full-length mirror. It looked more like she was about to attend a garden party, or a luncheon than a formal dance, but the ensemble worked.

"Pacifica, don't you just look like a daisy dancin' in a field," Gideon said with a laugh.

The girl rolled her eyes, yet thanked her friend for all of his assistance.

Pacifica waved farewell to Stan as she and Gideon hurried outside. Bud Gleeful greeted the girl as she climbed into the car. Once the seatbelts were fastened Bud headed in the direction of the academy.

Halfway there Pacifica's cellphone buzzed. She tapped the screen to see a message from her boyfriend that read: _Wish I could be there. Have fun._ Pacifica smiled. She replied with gratitude then placed the device back in her clutch purse.

The vehicle parked in the lot in front of the school. Gideon hopped out of his seat. Before Pacifica could unfasten her seatbelt the younger student stood at the door motioning for her to follow. Stifling a laugh Pacifica took Gideon's hand who assisted her to the ground. Her high heels clacked against the cobblestone pathway. Bud announced that he would be back before eleven to pick them up. Gideon rolled his eyes and groaned at how he had an unfair curfew. Pacifica laughed.

Blue eyes stared up at the institute she had attended since the age of twelve. As they approached the stairs she wondered if she had made a mistake in her deep wish to attend the ball. The boy to her right bounced with every step.

The host greeted the two and allowed them entrance into the grand ballroom. The sights were nothing new to behold. The fanciest food on display with posh decorations. The wait staff tended to any student's need. In the corner an entire orchestra performed for those desiring to dance. Administrators and professors stood by the wall ready to break up any lewd dancing.

Gideon and Pacifica mingled through the crowd. Thus far no one noticed her presence, or were too engrossed in their activities to even care. She hoped that by falling from her pedestal, she could enjoy a quieter evening. Now that she wasn't sure where she stood financially, she didn't have to worry about fortune hunters talking her up all evening.

"You wanna dance?" Gideon asked.

Pacifica shook her head. "No, not yet," she answered. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"You want me to get ya something to drink?" Gideon asked.

Pacifica nodded. Although she recently brushed her teeth, something to sip on would give her something to focus on.

When Gideon left her view she decided to walk around the ballroom. Grenda and Marius were somewhere among the guests. She stopped off by the side of the dance floor to watch the couples staring into each other's eyes. A smile formed on her lips. She suddenly wondered if she looked the same way when looking into the eyes of her beloved.

How much she longed to feel his touch. His dancing had improved since their first waltz at her fourteenth birthday party. Rarely did he step on her feet anymore. While he denied it, she was certain he practiced in solitude.

"Pacifica!" a high-pitched voice called. She turned to see a smiling bob of blonde curls approaching.

Crystal hugged her friend then stepped back. She twirled to give Pacifica a good view of her designer dress that had arrived on Wednesday. Nora and Claudia stood close to their new leader. Pacifica glared at the girls who only rolled their eyes and scoffed.

"I thought you weren't coming," Crystal said. "I'm like so happy you changed your mind." She put her hands on Pacifica's shoulders to get a good look at her dress. "Wow, did you just buy this one? It looks so different from your usual clothes."

"Definitely something from a department store," Nora commented.

"That's rude, Nora," Crystal scolded. She grinned at Pacifica. "You know she doesn't have access to her credit cards anymore. The poor girl is getting by on what she makes at that dusty shack."

Pacifica gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "This happens to be a gift from a very dear friend of mine," she snapped.

"That sweater girl, no doubt," Claudia said while staring at her freshly manicured nails.

Pacifica pushed Crystal from her and marched up to Claudia. The magenta-haired girl backed up. She brought her fists up in a defensive pose.

"Her name is Mabel, and yes she did buy me this dress," Pacifica spat. She glared between Claudia and Nora. "Unlike the two of you she knows what it means to be a real friend."

Pacifica moved past Claudia, nearly avoiding bumping her arm. Crystal shook her head at her two friends and followed after Pacifica. The Northwest girl nearly yelled when Crystal took hold of her wrist.

"I'm so sorry that Nora and Claudia are being so mean," Crystal said. "You've been through so much and you're still standing strong." Crystal put her hand against her heart. "It must be tough having fallen so far. I just want you to know I'm here for you.

She flashed Pacifica a smile. Pacifica glared at the curly-haired girl, but chose not to engage in a battle. She nodded and with a smile of her own thanked the other girl. She then turned and walked away. Crystal watched Pacifica leave with a huge smirk on her face.

"There you are," a voice called. She turned to see Gideon following after her with two glasses of sparkling cider in hand. He offered one to the blonde and greedily gulped his. The beverage was consumed in three seconds flat. "Boy was I thirsty." He looked up to see Pacifica staring into the liquid. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Dipper," Pacifica confessed.

Gideon nodded. Other than his short-lived one-sided relationship with Mabel he had never been in love. While he pined for someone he couldn't have, missing someone he did have sounded worse.

"Come on, you promised him you'd have fun tonight," Gideon said.

Pacifica remembered her boyfriend's text. She downed the drink then placed the glass on one of the waiter's trays. She took hold of Gideon's hand and led him to the dance floor. Gideon's cheeks lit up. Pacifica placed both hands on his shoulders. The younger student made sure to keep his hands on her waist.

Once the awkward moment ended Gideon took lead of the dance. He reminded the Northwest girl why he was considered a master of dance. Gideon twirled her twice then they resumed their original position.

The song ended. Pacifica smiled at her dance party. It wasn't as thrilling as her dances with Dipper, but it was enjoyable to say the least.

The girl's eyes widened when she felt herself being pulled away from Gideon. A firm hand grasped her hand and the other pressed against her hip. Pacifica pulled away, but her classmate's grip was too strong. She looked into the dark eyes of Cornelius Grand. His chestnut curls swayed as they danced.

Cornelius moved in swift movements, guiding the blonde to the rhythm of the fast tempo. He suddenly dipped her. Blue eyes stared into the sharp dark brown ones. He swiftly pulled her up and turned her in a sharp, yet graceful twirl. No longer did she attempt to struggle. All she could do was pray for the song to end.

"I wondered if you were coming tonight," Cornelius' smooth baritone spoke.

"Why-why wouldn't I?" Pacifica asked.

Cornelius shrugged. He spun her around the dance floor in perfect three fourths rhythm.

"You have a reputation, Northwest," Cornelius said. "A brave soul who took a bullet for a loved one." He grinned which sent chills through her body. "I've been wanting to meet this girl whose name spread through the halls like a wildfire." He released his hold on her shoulder to grab her chin. "And so beautiful."

Again Pacifica tried to pull away. Cornelius tightened his grip on her hip. Pacifica bit down on her lip. She closed her eyes and thought of Dipper. Any desire she would have had felt for the upperclassman vanished.

The song ended. Pacifica tried to flee, but Cornelius wasn't ready to release her just yet. The two looked over at the new presence. Marius stood to the left of Pacifica with his hands behind his back.

"Miss Pacifica, might I have this next dance?" the Austrian asked.

"Absolutely," Pacifica said.

Cornelius removed his hold on the blonde. Marius put his hand behind Pacifica's back and led her away from the older teen. As she walked away Pacifica could still feel his stare on her back. Marius glanced over his shoulder. Cornelius slightly bowed his head and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Grenda asked from where she stood next to Gideon.

"I don't know," Pacifica replied. She rubbed at her arms. "But it was like super creepy."

"He's gone now," Marius said.

Gideon looked out in the crowd for any sign of the upperclassman. If Cornelius ever stepped out of line again, Gideon made a silent vow to put him in his place.

"I think I've had enough dancing for one night," Pacifica said.

"Yeah, I can't dance to this music," Grenda complained. She threw her arms in the air. "Let's go get some chocolate instead."

"That's fine with me," Gideon agreed.

Pacifica laughed. "I could go for some sweets too."

The four headed over to the snack table. From the other side of the room Cornelius watched the blonde. For too long she had occupied his thoughts. Even with the current scandal, the Northwest girl was still his top choice.

* * *

 **There will be a major time skip for the next chapter. I'll go ahead and skip to summer break so Dipper and Mabel can come for their yearly visit.**


	9. Driving Lesson

**Finally, there is some Dipcifica towards the end of this chapter.**

 **Thank you to ImALazyProcrastinator and Smiles1998 for your reviews on the previous chapter.**

* * *

The last bell of the school year sounded through the school releasing the pupils for their summer vacation. Students and faculty alike all wore smiles as they said their goodbyes.

The Northwest girl slung her backpack over her shoulders. She stepped into the empty hallway after the majority of the school population vacated the building. She inhaled the familiar scent of the academy that she had grown accustomed since the first day of sixth grade.

Blue eyes glanced over the metal lockers as she made her way to the the entrance. All the sights she used to take for granted. Come September she would attend a different school and all the memories both good and horrible forever stuck in the past.

The school uniform she wore everyday for the last six years would be cast aside for whatever she selected to wear to the new institution. The front entrance came into view. A part of her wanted to take one last tour of the building, but a larger part urged her to leave before nostalgia reduced her to irrational agony.

The early June sun greeted her when she stepped onto the marble steps. A few schoolmates stood around the courtyard. Some took selfies of their last day of school. All the seniors had been given the week off, having already passed their exams, and had graduation the next afternoon to look forward to.

Brick walls and the connected iron gate came into view. The blonde turned to take one last look at the academy. She inhaled in the rose bushes and field of violets before taking her leave. Her feet passed through the gate. No longer would she be allowed entrance through that fence.

What little pain remained in her heart vanished with the reminder that her boyfriend would arrive in town the next morning. With a smile the blonde headed to where her ride waited.

Pacifica opened the passenger side door and tossed her school bag down at her feet. She greeted Ford who offered his hopes that her last day went well. Pacifica nodded as she fastened her seatbelt.

"You're in a good mood," Ford commented in response to the girl's smile.

"No school for three months, and Dipper will be here tomorrow," she responded.

Ford nodded. He too look forward to the twins' arrival. Dipper already expressed a desire to help out with field study. He looked over at the girl and realized that Dipper might not be as enthusiastic for scientific adventure when he had a summer to spend with his girlfriend.

"Did you pass your exams?" Ford asked.

"Thanks to you," Pacifica answered.

"Well I do have PhDs in chemistry and mathematics," Ford replied.

Pacifica chuckled. He had offered to help her in those subjects and explained it without making her feel stupid. She now wondered why she was so reluctant to ask for his assistance in the first place.

"I can't wait to tell Dipper, he'll be so proud," Pacifica cheered. It was her boyfriend who sent her a good luck text the day of the examinations.

"Perhaps you can assist us in our research," Ford offered.

"He said the same thing," Pacifica responded. "I can't wait to spend the summer with him. I've been saving my money, and I want to treat Dipper to dinner, just the two of us," Pacifica said.

Ford nodded. "I think Dipper would like that."

"Not right away, though, I mean one night this summer," Pacifica corrected. She blushed at remembering that Dipper would probably want to spend time with his family before seeking alone time with his girlfriend.

"I know he misses you," Ford offered.

Pacifica nodded. For too long she waited to see her beloved.

Ford turned onto the road that led into the main part of town.

"I always have fun on our dates," Pacifica said to fill the silence. She stared out the window watching the pine trees pass in a blur. "When I was at his house, he took me to drive go karts. It was the first time I ever drove."

Ford glanced at the girl in the passenger seat. "Your family owns six cars. You never drove one?"

Pacifica shook her head. "My dad was going to have the chaueffer teach me just so I could get my licence, but he made it clear he doesn't want me driving."

"Then you have a learner's permit?" Ford asked.

Pacifica nodded. She opened her school bag and pulled out the pink wallet adorned with purple and white jewels. Inside rested her permit she acquired at age sixteen.

A sharp turn to the right caused Pacifica to drop her backpack and hold onto the door. The car pulled into the abandoned parking lot of the high school she would likely be attending in September.

Ford unbuckled his seatbelt and ordered the girl to do the same. Pacifica started, but obeyed his orders. On several occassions both Dipper and Mabel mentioned their grunkle was eccentric, but now she wondered to what degree.

"Mr. Ford, what are you doing?" she asked when she stepped out of the car.

Ford stood against the open driver's seat door and motioned for her to take the prized seat. Pacifica's eyes widened when she realized what he wanted her to do. Nerves danced, but she had waited so long for the opportunity.

A giggle nearly escaped her lips as she sat down in the seat Ford recently occupied. The Pines man sat down in the passenger seat and quickly threw on his seatbelt.

Pacifica's hands shook as she fastened her own safety belt across her shoulder. She adjusted the mirror as she had learned over a year ago in driver's education. Trembling hands grasped the leather steering wheel. She could practically feel her father's disapproving stare which only caused her to grin.

"Keep your foot on the break while moving into drive," Ford explained.

Gently biting down on her lip Pacifica followed the instruction. With each click of the changing gear her heart pounded. She resumed her hands to the ten and two position. She slowly moved her foot from the break and mashed the accelerator.

The car lurched forward causing Pacifica to shriek and slam down on the break. Both she and Ford jerked forwards. She cautiously glanced over at the passenger who didn't seem phased.

"Less pressure on the accelerator," Ford stated.

Pacifica nodded and followed the directions. The vehicle moved faster than she wanted causing her to suddenly brake once more. The pattern continued for three more tries until she finally got the hang of the car moving.

The car strolled along at a steady pace of twenty five miles an hour. She reached a turn and nearly drove the back wheel into the grass. Ford kept a stoic look on his face lest he discourage her from future attempts.

A few rounds around the parking lot and they both decided to call it a day. Ford suggested that she try to drive back to the Mystery Shack, but she quickly declined. In hindsight it was a wise decision, as the girl had only the go kart track and a few circles through a parking lot for practice.

By four they arrived home. Pacifica rushed inside and changed out of her uniform for the final time. Dressed in a purple top and white skirt she emerged in the living room where the others waited.

"So Ford let you take the car for a spin?" Stan asked upon her entrance.

Pacifica opened her mouth to speak, but Ford interrupted with, "And I felt more comfortable with her behind the wheel than I ever did with you."

Soos and Susan laughed as they too had been passengers when Stan occupied the driver's seat.

"You closed the shop?" Pacifica asked when she suddenly realized they weren't having this conversation in the gift shop.

"Yeah, I got good news," Stan announced. "The kids'll be here tonight around ten."

"Really?" Pacifica squealed. The others each spoke their excitement of the news.

"Yep, an earlier slot opened up," Stan replied.

Pacifica squeaked and hopped. The others laughed, but she was too ecstatic to care.

"So we'll be orderin' pizza and havin' ice cream when they get here," said Stan.

"Pizza!" Soos cheered.

"Ice cream!" Bill shouted.

The two high fived causing the group to fall into another fit of laughter. Pacifica laughed along. She looked forward to a happy summer-no having to sneak around and keep tight lips on her relationship with Dipper Pines. She could already feel his strong arms around her. No one in the shack would deny that after the harsh winter and spring, the couple deserved a few months of bliss.

* * *

Twenty minutes to ten Stan went out to pick up the twins from the bus station. In that time the food arrived, and Susan made sure the attic room was ready for its summer tenants.

Pacifica applied fresh make up and clasped the rose quartz necklace Dipper made her for her fourteenth birthday around her neck. Three squirts of lavender perfume: one on her neck and two on each arm, and she was ready to meet her boyfriend.

Soos' fiancee Melody, and Wendy-home on summer break from college-joined the party waiting in the gift shop for the twins' arrival. All eyes stared at Pacifica when she emerged from her room. Melody greeted her with a smile. Wendy waved as the whole situation still baffled her. Several of the twins' and Pacifica's mutual friends including: Grenda, Candy, Marius, and Gideon stood awaiting the welcome party.

The pizza man knocked at the door. Ford paid for the four pizzas and handed them over to Soos who set the steaming pies on the rectangular table by the wall.

Five minutes after the pizza man left the door opened to reveal Stanley Pines carrying in two suitcases. Chattering behind him followed Dipper and Mabel. The twins went silent when they heard the shout of surprise. Mabel cheered, shaking her fists with glee, while Dipper calmly smiled.

"Welcome back," Soos greeted.

Mabel rushed ahead and the hug fest began. No one escaped the warm embrace of the female twin.

"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel cheered and wrapped her arms around his middle. He ruffled her hair. "Grauntie Susan!" she called and embraced the older woman. She rushed towards Bill who lifted her up and the two attacked each other in a hug.

The brunette was placed on the ground and she turned to see the girl who was once her rival and now the significant other of her brother. Mabel smiled at the blonde. After three seconds of silence they hugged and Mabel had to fight back tears of joy to see her good friend safe within the walls of her great-uncles' home.

Mabel released her hold on the Northwest girl and backed up to give her brother his chance. She ran over to greet her friends who all yelled her name when she glomped them in a group hug.

Blue eyes landed on brown ones. Dipper wasted no time rushing forward. He grabbed Pacifica and let his toned arms pull her against his chest. Pacifica glanced up at her boyfriend and blinked causing him to smile.

When he left town the last time she was confined to a hospital bed with a bandage protecting the bullet wound she acquired saving his life. Now she leaned against him, greeting him with that smile he had dreamed about for countless nights.

Their lips met and shared a long overdue kiss. It was just as weightless as the first time. The only difference is that now he kissed not only the love of his life, but also a hero. They parted and Dipper inhaled immediately, still tasting her lipgloss atop his mouth.

"I missed you," Pacifica whispered.

"Me too," Dipper said, and he kissed her a second time.

* * *

 **Dipper and Mabel are now in town. This means a summer full of fun adventures. I have some ideas for things to happen as well as a few suggestions that was given to me earlier. All suggestions are welcome.**


	10. A Peaceful Snooze

**This one is short and incredibly fluffy, but I hope you all like it.**

 **Thank you to dbzgwuk, Alloshonen, Disneyanimationfan, ImALazyProcrastinator, Smiles1998, Stormstar12, GLaHeRa, 88770ora, and DarknessLegends for your reviews on the last chapter.**

* * *

The party lasted for two hours. Into the second hour the dancing had ceased and the group resorted to a quieter task of sitting in conversation.

The twins sat on the floor next to Wendy and Pacifica, each telling stories of what happened during the others' absence. The whole time Dipper's hand never strayed from Pacifica's. The rest of the teens surrounded themselves around the two party stars.

"So Stuart tried to say women aren't as strong as men," Wendy said. "When I argued, in a rage of testosterone, he immediately challenged me to an arm wrestling match."

"Oh, I bet you creamed him," Mabel said.

Wendy winked. "He demanded two out of three, then three out of five. By the time I won our ninth match all his pride fell on the floor. He ran out the room crying."

The other three laughed at her story.

"You must really love college," Mabel said.

The redhead nodded. "It's different from here." She leaned her back against the wall. "I like home, but it's good to see what else is out there."

Dipper glanced over at his girlfriend. A part of him wondered if he made a mistake keeping Pacifica from experiencing a semester abroad. Blue eyes met with brown ones. Dipper smiled and squeezed the smaller hand-rescuing her from Preston had been the right thing to do.

Twenty minutes to midnight Candy's father arrived to pick her up. She gave Mabel a farewell hug then hurried out the door. Not long after Grenda's parents pulled up to take her and Marius back to their house. Mabel stood at the door waving her friends off.

Wendy nudged Gideon then pointed at the young couple.

"We should probably get going too," the redhead said with a smirk. "Give them some alone time."

Dipper's eyes widened.

Gideon laughed then winked at his former classmate.

Both Dipper and Pacifica blushed. Dipper looked over at his girlfriend then pulled his hand away.

"No, no, it's not...I don't...we aren't..." Dipper stammered.

"Hey, we won't interfere with young love," Wendy jeered as she and Gideon stood off the floor.

Dipper jumped up with Pacifica following his lead. They watched Gideon leave the house while Wendy stopped to speak with Soos and Melody. He looked over at the girl who's mouth formed into a small smile.

"It's okay, Dipper, I'm actually happy to spend some time with just you," said Pacifica.

He clamped his hand around hers and led her to the living room. Dipper remembered the first time he invited her in that room Thanksgiving evening of 2012. She had shown up at the back door without really knowing the reason herself. It was the moment she went against her mother's wishes and indulged in a slice of pie.

Pacifica sat down on the wide recliner then patted the vacant area next to her. With a slight blush he slid in the empty area. Pacifica wasted no time snuggling up against Dipper's chest and wrapping her arms around him, inhaling his sweet scent.

At any moment Stan, Ford, Bill, or Mabel could walk in on them, and with their presence came an onslaught of teasing. Dipper glanced down at the girl who had occupied his thoughts lately (he was certain he hadn't performed his best on the final exams, as all he could focus on was spending the summer by her side-his parents would have to settle for ninety fives instead of one hundreds).

Dipper put his arm around the lithe body of his girlfriend. Her mouth formed into a firm grin. She reached up her neck and gently pressed her lips against his. She then leaned her cheek against his shoulder.

How comfortable she felt in his embrace. All that she had endured recently with the sudden change, her parents, meetings with police and lawyers, unwelcome drama at school, and her own inner dilemmas disappeared when protected by the gates of his arms. A sense of peace fell over her and within minutes she had fallen asleep.

"Pacifica," Dipper whispered when he heard the first snore. He smiled down at the girl, unable to wake a fragile, yet beautiful slumbering face. He kissed her on the cheek and leaned his head against hers. Before he knew it he too was out.

Not long after they fell asleep Mabel, Gideon, and Wendy walked into the living room. Wendy had misplaced her coat and keys, and the group checked each place she had been. On the way to the kitchen they passed the sleeping couple.

Mabel squealed, clamping her hand over her mouth to keep the noise from accidentally waking them.

"Now isn't that just sweet," Gideon said and held up his phone to snap a picture. Wendy followed his action.

"That's not right you two," Mabel said with her hands on her hips, staring at her friends. A mischievous smirk crept over her face. "Not before I get a chance." She whipped around and took a picture with her iPhone, immediately posting it on social media.

While Mabel and Gideon snickered, Wendy snuck into the kitchen to find her coat with the keys inside the pocket on the rack by the door. She pulled it over her arms then beckoned for Gideon to follow. Mabel watched as the two hopped into Wendy's truck.

The female twin glanced back at the room where Dipper and Pacifica snoozed. She hoped Dipper wouldn't be too angry for her posting that picture. She stuck out her tongue and dismissed her concerns for she knew he would be even more mortified as she motioned for the rest of the family to follow her to witness the scene with their own eyes.


	11. Karaoke Rematch

**This chapter actually focuses more on Pacifica and Mabel's friendship, but there are still a few sweet Dipcifica moments.**

 **Thank you to dbzgwuk, Batwizard15, Smiles1998, ImALazyProcrastinator, NickStriker, and BakuganNerd52 for your reviews on the last chapter.**

* * *

The following day a half hour before closing time the three teenagers stood at the register that had been assigned to Pacifica for the entirety of the summer. The two girls laughed while Dipper sat on the stool next to his girlfriend's designated spot.

"Well, you had a wonderful last day," Pacifica commented on Mabel's story of her final day of junior year.

Mabel beamed as she remembered the moment she and the guy who was to be her boyfriend smooched.

Mabel's smile fell. "Then his dad got a job in Texas, so Adam's whole family is moving this summer," the brunette lamented. "Just after we had our first real kiss too."

"Well, I mean, you could still be together," said Pacifica. She put her arm around Dipper nearly pulling him off of the stool. "We are."

Mabel shook her head. The blonde could see the pool of sadness in the other girl's hazel eyes.

"No, he wanted to end our relationship before he left," Mabel said. She leaned her elbow on the counter. "He wanted me to find someone better."

Dipper muttered under his breath of how Adam was using that as an excuse to meet other girls in Houston, but a glare from both Pacifica and Mabel silenced his complaints. His sister rarely listened to him when it came to matters of the heart, so she wouldn't start now.

All three looked up when a well-dressed Soos shuffled to the entrance of the Mystery Shack. He threw his jacket over his arms.

"Sorry, dudes, I gotta cut out early tonight," Soos said. He then fumbled with the buttons, missing the hole each time. Mabel hopped down to assist her friend. "Can you three shut the place down tonight?"

"No problemo," Mabel replied.

"Thanks, Hambone, I'm meetin' Melody's parents tonight," Soos said with a laugh. "Big step." He said a quick farewell to the others then opened the door. Before closing the door behind him he repeated in a quieter voice, "Big step."

"Everything will go just smoothly," Mabel said, swiping her hand through the air. "Soos is a good guy. Melody's a good girl." Mabel put her hands on her hips. "Smooth sailing."

"Something's gonna go wrong," Dipper commented.

"Poor guy," added Pacifica.

"Have a little more faith, you two," Mabel said slightly leaning forward to stare both in the eyes. "They're very much in love." She pounded the side of her fist against her heart, slightly wincing in pain. "True love will prevail."

Just then Stan walked into the gift shop after another successful run of customers. He counted the cash then stuffed it in his pocket.

"Close the place up, we'll be goin' out to celebrate your return," Stan announced.

"Where are we going?" Mabel asked while hopping.

"This bar and grill place me and Sue go sometimes," Stan answered. He chuckled then added, "Saturday nights they have karaoke." The brunette lit up at the mention of one of her favorite activities. He nudged his niece in the side. "I know someone's gonna sing."

"Only if you two back me up," Mabel exclaimed.

She threw one arm around her great-uncle, and with the other reached for her brother. Dipper fell off the stool and scooted his back against the wall. Pacifica only laughed which made Dipper's cheeks burn red.

"Hey, Pacifica, you have a good voice too, right?" Mabel asked recalling that one time Pacifica sang at her party, the summer before they were friends.

"Of course, and you know I'm going to sing," the blonde replied with a smirk. She tossed her hair. "It would be a crime against humanity to not let the world hear this voice."

Dipper hummed at her comment. Over a year they had been together, and while he heard of her musical talent, he had yet to hear her sing.

"Then it's settled," Stan said. He flipped the sign from open to closed then headed to the back to inform the others in the household of their outing.

"I'll stock up the merchandise," Mabel called as she headed for the supply closet.

Dipper tossed Pacifica the broom then went to grab the mop. He filled the bucket with soapy water and returned to find his girlfriend moving the broom in any direction. The dust moved along with the bristles, never collecting.

"Pacifica, what are you doing?" Dipper asked.

The girl looked up to see the confused expression on her boyfriend's face. She followed his eyes to see the mess still surrounding her on the floor, unlike how her co-workers managed to form the dirt into a pile. She clenched her fist about the thin wooden pole. Again she struck the floorboards with the broom, watching the dust fly about her feet, but never piling up.

"Pacifica," Dipper said.

The bucket was placed down a little harder than necessary, a small wave splashed over the side leaving a tiny sudsy puddle in its wake. The brunet inched closer to the blonde. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words just wouldn't form. Not sure whether or not it was a blessing, Pacifica answered for him.

"Look, I never had to sweep my own house," she said. Before he could ask Pacifica continued,"I've never swept before. Soos or Bill usually do it. I tried to copy what they do, but I-I never learned how."

Dipper chuckled. He clamped his hand over his mouth when he realized his mistake. The scowl on his girlfriend's face did little to ease the shame.

"Oh, man, I'm such an idiot," Dipper scolded himself. With his hands over his face he backed against the wall.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen, dork," she responded. "So your born rich girlfriend can't sweep and you laughed, don't beat yourself up over it."

Dipper stuck out his tongue. "I suppose you're right," he said. He moved closer. "Well, perhaps...perhaps I can teach you." He rubbed the back of his head.

Pacifica nodded.

Dipper accepted the broom from her. He displayed how the hands should be positioned to which Pacifica nodded her understanding. Dipper showed her how to move the broom in one direction, maneuvering all the dust into a single pile. He then handed the broom back over and encouraged her to try.

Pacifica followed Dipper's instructions and she smiled at how it worked. It took a few tries until she got the hang of how to maneuver the broomstick. With the new knowledge she swept the gift shop while Dipper followed behind with the mop.

The three finished the closing chores to give them enough time to dress for the evening. Dipper arrived downstairs first to see his grunkles, Susan, and Bill waiting. Pacifica emerged from her room wearing a green dress accompanied by a strand of pearls. She spun, allowing the skirt to flow and her loose hair to lightly tap Dipper in the face. Mabel was the last to join the group dressed out of her normal sweater in a pink haltertop dress.

The seven moved for the door. Mabel opted to ride with Stan and Susan. Dipper agreed as he knew Stan would tease him all the way to the restaurant, whereas in Ford's car, Ford would keep Bill from teasing at least until they arrived back home, and out of Pacifica's presence.

Of course forced silence didn't keep Bill from glancing back at Dipper from the rear-view mirror only to smirk at him. The third time Dipper kept his gaze away from the front seat and that mirror. Pacifica noticed the boy's change in behavior and put her hand atop of his. Dipper looked over at the girl and mirrored her smile, not caring if that former demon watched the whole scene.

The two cars pulled into the parking lot for the restaurant. A round of door slamming commenced then the seven headed for the inside of the building. As usual Saturday nights were busy. Some woman no one in the seven knew sung her heart out to a Britney Spears hit. The hostess gave Stan an estimate of twenty minutes until a table would be ready allowing the group to stand over in the corner.

Luck blessed them with only a fifteen minute wait before the hostess sat them at a booth not too far from the stage where karaoke had already began. Chuck-the man commonly known around town for his love of free pizza-sang a late seventies rock ballad. The crowd cheered at how close he sounded to the original artist.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Mabel said. She leaned against the back of her chair. "So will Love Patrol Alpha be making a comeback tonight?"

"Not happenin'," Stan stated.

"I never agreed to that name," Dipper said at the same time.

"I wouldn't mind hearing you all singing," Ford said earning him a glare from both Stan and Dipper. Bill chuckled to Ford's right. Ford continued, "As long as you avoid repeating the same mistake as last time."

"Don't be a spoil sport, Sixer, I can summon a whole hoard of zombies with a snap of my fingers," Bill jested.

Ford sent him a glare that dared him to even try.

Lazy Susan shook her head. "I should be used to this by now, but one of you always got a crazy story 'bout some monster or something." she said.

"You married into crazy, honey," Stan said.

Ford, Bill, and the twins simultaneously spoke their agreement on Stan's statement.

Susan chuckled then kissed Stan on the cheek.

The whole restaurant applauded when Chuck finished his song. The microphone was placed back into the stand and the singer bowed before the assembly before taking his seat.

Pacifica asked the waitress to bring one of the song books over to their table. Mabel scooted her chair close to Pacifica's and the two girls turned pages in the black binder. The brunette gushed with each song her desire to sing. As soon as her finger trailed down a few more songs her mind changed to the one printed beneath her fingertip.

"Maybe you should have a solo karaoke hour," Pacifica suggested.

"That would be fun, but everyone should be allowed to join in," Mabel countered.

"Go right ahead, I'm not singing," Dipper said and sipped his cola from a straw.

Mabel turned the page. She squealed at a particular pop hit from the 1980s that she instantly knew would be her song for the night.

"I want to sing, 'Hello,'" Bill said.

Stan groaned and Ford shook his head.

"What's wrong with that song?" Mabel asked. She herself had sang that song to the top of her lungs in the shower many nights before bed.

"You wore that song out in December," Stan replied.

"And January," Ford added. "You only want to sing it to annoy me."

With a mocking smile Bill clamped his hands together. "Oh, Sixer," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. A smirk formed and he added, "Of course that's why." He then rubbed his face against Ford's. Ford pushed him off making the blond laugh harder.

"Will you girls be singing together?" Susan inquired.

Mabel and Pacifica looked at one another. For a second Mabel liked the older woman's idea, but something within her had different plans.

"I kinda want to have a rematch," Mabel said. Pacifica was taken back.

"Ooh, is that a challenge I smell?" Stan asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Stanley, don't," Susan chided. "These are kids."

Mabel pointed at the blonde. "You won last time, but this time I'll get more applause."

Pacifica narrowed her eyes, but her smile contained no malice. "Bring it, Pines, I'll succeed just like last time." A portion of her confidence drained knowing this time she wouldn't be able to bribe anyone, nor did she have as many mindless followers.

Mabel snatched the binder and stood it up so that no one at her table would know what she planned to sing. Once she wrote the title and artist on the card she rushed over to the coordinator. The man in charge of the activity grinned at the girl's enthusiasm and informed her that after the three others in front of her she would be called up to sing.

Pacifica searched for a song that would best suit her vocal range. After turning nine her parents forced her to train with a voice coach twice a week until she was nationally ranked among voice talent for her age group. After her voice changed with puberty she was required to take lessons three times a week to at the very least keep her rating of number four in the nation.

Her selection was not as likely to be as crowd pleasing at Mabel's, but it was once she was certain she could sing with no effort. Unlike last time she hoped that this go round she would have a fair chance to win. With her selection written on the card she submitted hers after Mabel.

"May the best singer win," Mabel said and extended her hand.

Pacifica stared for a few seconds. This time she accepted the other girl's hand. They shook and with smiles returned to their table where the dinner would soon arrive.

"Alright, everyone, it's Mabel Pines vs. Pacifica Northwest," Stan called. Those sitting nearby turned to see the older man standing with his hands over his head. He ripped the cap from his nephew's head causing Dipper to cry out in alarm. "Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen. Who's gonna win?" He winked at Mabel who only shook her head at her great-uncle's behavior. "My money's on Mabel. Girl with lotta heart and lotta voice."

"I'll also bet on Mabel," Judy, a banker from town said. She tossed a few fives into the hat.

"I'll put ten on Pacifica," Sprott said from the table next to Stan. A ten dollar bill was slipped into the hat. "I hear she's been singin' for years."

"She's traditionally trained, so I'll go with her too," Steve said and inserted his money into the hat.

"Better go with the talent," Chuck said as he approached the table. He reached into his wallet and pulled a few loose dollars from inside. "All on Pacifica."

"All three dollars, wow," Stan said with a stoic voice.

"Honestly, Stanley," Susan said then facepalmed.

"What about you, boy?" Stan asked.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm not going to bet between my sister and my girlfriend," Dipper exclaimed.

"I agree, this is nonsense," Ford said.

"Mabel will win, definitely," Bill said. He threw a ten in Dipper's cap.

Mabel and Pacifica exchanged glances. They both wondered if at some point during their match Stan would run off with everyone's money until they either chased him down at the shack, or forgot.

Not long after the betting had ended the waitress arrived with the food. For the time being conversation diminished in lieu of the delicious meal prepared for them.

After not being around the twins for a while it baffled Pacifica that Mabel at times talked with her mouth full. She imagined how her mother would have reacted had she shown such blatant disregard for table manners.

At the thought of her mother she tensed remembering how both of her parents berated her when Stephanie Roland won third place in winter of 2015's national singing competition by a margin of a point. For the next three weeks she was forced to practice her vocal skills daily for two hours time.

Before she finished eating Mabel was called to sing. She dropped her fork then downed the remainder of her water. Dipper handed her a napkin to wipe away ketchup from the corner of her mouth. With confidence in her smile Mabel made her way to the small stage.

The microphone was pulled from the stand. It screeched for a second until Mabel moved further in allowing the sound to flow normally.

"Hello, Gravity Falls! Mabel Pines is back!" the girl called.

From her table her family cheered. Several others who had encountered the Pines twins in the past few years also applauded her introduction.

The music for the eighties pop song began. The brunette danced in synchrony for the fast paced melody. Susan gasped at the memory of how she used to sing along with that tune in her car.

Mabel sang: _I come home, in the morning light. My mother says when you gonna live your life right? Oh, Mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones. And girls, they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun._

The crowd clapped along with the beat. Mabel jumped, rocked, and twirled as she sang the following verse. Stan wore a proud smile. Even Pacifica found herself cheering her friend on. If she lost it wouldn't matter knowing she came second to someone with such charisma and talent.

Mabel continued: _That's all they really want. Is some fun! When the working day is done. Girls-they want to have fun. Oh, girls just want to have fun._

Mabel held out the microphone for those engaged in her song to sing along all while she rocked to the beat. She brought the instrument back to her lips to finish off that round of the refrain.

The song suited Mabel, no one in the audience could disagree.

She swung the microphone which alarmed the karaoke coordinator. The mic fell from Mabel's hand, but she caught it before it hit the ground. The coordinator let out a heavy breath and sank into his chair with his hand over his chest.

Mabel finished her song which followed with a room full of applause, cheers, and whistles. Mabel bowed and blew kisses to those who cheered her performance. Those who bet on Pacifica suddenly felt concern for their financial blunder.

Bill jumped on top of his chair to clap and yell for Mabel's performance. Ford pulled him down before security made their way over to the table. From the floor the blond screamed and applauded his friend. Pacifica clapped, happy for her friend's success, but her own confidence taking a dive. What a foolish move it was to compete against a natural performer.

Mabel hurried over to the table and hopped in her seat. She was greeted by praises from her family and friends. She fist bumped her brother.

Hazel eyes met with crystal blue ones.

"You sing well," said Pacifica.

"You're up next," Mabel said and clapped the girl on the arm.

Pacifica heard her name over the sound system.

The blonde stepped on the floor. She looked up at Mabel and said, "Look, there's something I need to tell you."

Mabel tilted her head to the side.

"Pacifica Northwest to the stage," the coordinator called a second time.

"Can it wait?" Mabel asked.

Pacifica shook her head. "It's...it's about last time."

"Last time?" Mabel questioned. It dawned on her that Pacifica referred to their competition for the party crown nearly four years ago.

"Is there a Pacifica Northwest in the house?" called the voice into the microphone.

"I just wanted to-" Pacifica began.

"Last call for Pacifica Northwest," the coordinator called.

"Go sing, whatever it is can wait," said Mabel. She stood on her chair and pointed to her friend. "She's right here, everyone! Come on, let's all welcome her to the stage."

Everyone at the table applauded for Pacifica. Soon the rest of the restaurant joined in.

With her nose to the ceiling Pacifica paraded up to the front. She held out her hand for the coordinator to drop the microphone into her open palm. Her fingers clamped around the instrument and she brought it to her lips.

Those who had bet on her stood awaiting the first note.

The music began. Pacifica took a deep breath just like she had been taught her first day of voice lessons. She smiled into the audience.

Performing was a part of her life. Anything a well-rounded young lady needed to know Pacifica was taught. She was trained to excel and her parents expected nothing less of perfection from their daughter. Her voice had wowed millions, and she wasn't going to let a slight status change to interfere with facts. Yes her parents paid for it, but she still had worked for her talents.

Pacifica began: _Midnight. Not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone. In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet, and the wind begins to moan._

Dipper stared in silence at the sight of his girlfriend singing. During the last karaoke competition he had been plotting with his clones to win Wendy's heart and never heard her performance. She had mentioned she sang a few solos for her school choir competitions, but never had his ears been blessed with the sweetness of her voice.

She sang on: _Memory. All alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days. I was beautiful then. I remember the time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again._

Pacifica seemed to have a distant look in her eyes. Listening to the lyrics both twins couldn't help but wonder if she did imagine her old life when she was given anything her heart desired. Anything, but love that is. Dipper shook away those thoughts-she was better off in the Mystery Shack, surrounded by people who cared for her. Sure her financial status took a dip, but it was worth what she gained.

Mabel wondered if she simply yearned for earlier years as she once had. With senior year approaching their childhood moved to a close. Mabel swallowed to keep herself from gasping at how this could be her final summer.

In she did miss something from her old life it was the ignorance of the bubble she had been locked in. The illusion of well everyone outside her family viewed and treated her was brutally slaughtered when reality set in after her family name no longer held its glorious title. How harsh reality could be when someone was raised to believe they were above it all.

However, she was happy with Dipper's family. If the Pines boy decided to make her a permanent part of his life she wouldn't refuse him. She could never deny the person who taught her how to love and be loved.

At last she reached the final verse and let her voice crescendo with the instrumental accompaniment.

 _Touch me! It's so easy to leave me. All alone with a memory of my days in the sun. If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is. Look, a new day has begun._

The music lowered as did the microphone. Without waiting for the song to end Pacifica placed the mic into its stand and bowed before the audience. The accompaniment ceased and for a few seconds the crowd stayed silent. At once more than half of the spectators applauded the performance. Pacifica thanked them all with a smile before returning to her table.

She looked up to see Dipper staring wide-eyed.

"How come you never sang for me?" he asked.

Pacifica shrugged. "You never asked me to."

The boy chuckled. "I suppose not, but I will from now on."

That comment earned a laugh from everyone at the table.

Due to the glares from those who put money on the competition, the coordinator was forced to ask by applause who performed better. Mabel won by a landslide. Pacifica shut her eyes, having already accepted defeat. Dipper put his hand atop of hers.

Those who lost money blamed the man in charge for cheating, while others sneered at the back of Pacifica's head. Judy and Bill were paid their share of the winnings, but most of the cash found itself snug in Stan's pocket.

Pacifica turned to the other girl. "Congratulations, winner," she said.

"It-it was just the song," Mabel cried, waving her hands in front of her. "Your voice is amazing. They just like my song better."

"They liked your performance better," Pacifica explained.

"That's not true," Mabel argued.

"It is, you're an amazing entertainer," said the blonde. "You can make the dullest thing enjoyable." Her smile fell. "That's what I tried to tell you before." A blonde strand was pushed out of her face. "I-I cheated that time before." She looked down at her lap. "I'm ashamed of it now, but I won with a bribe." She folded her hands. "So you won back then too."

Mabel blew a raspberry and waved her hand. "That's ancient history," said the brunette. "We've come a long way since then."

"Yes we have," Dipper said and put his arm around Pacifica. She lightly blushed and nodded in agreement.

Those who had bet on Pacifica grumbled under their breaths as they made their way back to their tables short a few dollars. All the while Stan counted his loot, and for a moment considered making his niece sing for the customers over the summer.

* * *

 **The songs used in this fanfiction are "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper, and "Memory" from the musical _Cats_.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Alloshonen, your request will be in the next chapter.**


	12. First Sleepover of the Summer

**Thank you to heyarnoldandgravityfallsfan, BakuganNerd2, Smiles1998, GravityFallsRockz, Pjbunny13, and NickStriker for your reviews on chapter eleven.**

 **This chapter was suggested by Alloshonen.**

 **This chapter counts as a tickle fic, and there is some angst in here as well.**

* * *

The two girls made sure they had everything they needed for the first sleepover of the summer. Mabel called out the checklist while Pacifica ensured her that the necessary items were accounted for.

The event would take place in Pacifica's bedroom to give Dipper enough space and silence to get a good night's sleep. However the male twin was currently out with Wendy and Lee and likely would arrive home after midnight. As long as he bribed Bill with sweets, the latter wouldn't rat him out to Ford for coming in passed his curfew.

Four makeshift beds lined the floor of Pacifica's room. The table was covered in any possible snack one of the girls could crave during the course of the night. Plenty of makeup and nail polish piled up on the vanity table. The charged DVD player sat ready for whatever movie the group decided on. Also Pacifica owned an iPod complete with docking station. As long as they stayed inside the safety of the shack and noise didn't interrupt Stan and Susan's sleep, the girls could do whatever they wanted.

"Mabel! Pacifica! Dinner's ready!" Susan's voice called through the shack.

The girls hurried off towards the kitchen already clad in their pajamas. Mabel wore a cotton shirt with a cat face in the center completed with pink pajama pants covered with purple and blue paw prints. Pacifica wore a set of purple pajamas with white lace lining the collar and down the front, with tiny white decoration-only buttons down the center.

Mabel and Pacifica took their spots at the table. Only Stan and Susan joined them since Dipper was out, and Ford and Bill were conducting research in the forest, and were likely to be home in a few hours.

Large helpings of lasagna were placed in front of each girl. Pacifica snatched up her fork, already excited for Susan's cooking. She'd never tell her mother, but she preferred the food served at the Mystery Shack.

For a while the only sounds consisted of chewing, silverware clanging against the plates, and noises indicating the satisfaction of the food.

Susan finally broke the silence, "I remember how much fun I used to have at sleepovers." She stared off into space, recalling merry memories of her youth.

"Yeah, just don't forget you ain't in the attic this time," Stan grumbled. He pointed the fork with a sliver of lasagna still stuck to the prongs in his niece's direction. "If I can't hear my show, we're gonna have a problem."

"Oh, don't listen to him," Susan said. She patted her husband on the arm. "He'll be asleep long before midnight."

The teenagers laughed along with Susan. Stan pretended to be insulted, but after a few seconds he dropped the act and smiled at the three.

Dinner was cut short due to a knock at the door. Mabel hopped down from her chair to greet her friends Candy and Grenda who arrived for the night's event. Susan offered them dinner, which they both declined having already eaten, and wanted to save room for junk food they knew had been stock piled in the room.

While the two guests ran to separate bathrooms in the shack to change into their night clothes, there came another knock from the front door. Pacifica rushed to greet one of her few friends from school. Jessica was already dressed in pink plaid pajamas with her red hair neatly restrained in two braids.

Pacifica led the final guest to where Mabel waited. Jessica greeted the brunette with a shy smile. She glanced over at the couple at the table then looked down at her feet clad in fuzzy pink socks. Mabel greeted the girl she had barely become acquainted with a few days ago.

Jessica smiled, though wasn't sure what to say in return. Mabel noticed Pacifica turned to answer a question for Candy. In that moment Mabel took Jessica's hands in hers.

"Hey, you looked after Pacifica," Mabel said. "I think we'll be good friends."

Jessica smiled widely with a quick nod.

Once all five were ready they ran for Pacifica's room. Candy shut the door behind her and the entire group hopped atop of the bed. For a moment Pacifica worried that the bed wouldn't hold all of them, but it proved its worth.

"OMG, Mabel, I've totally missed this," Grenda yelled.

"We have sleepovers, but it's not the same without you," Candy added.

"What about you, Pacifica?" Mabel asked. "Is this your first sleepover?"

Pacifica shook her head. "No, I used to hold plenty back at my house," she answered. She leaned her back against the wall. "But the guest list and activities were always strictly regulated."

"Boo!" Mabel yelled.

"Here we can do anything we want," Candy announced.

"As long as we stay inside and don't wake Grunkle Stan," Mabel quickly corrected.

"So I take it that means no sneaking out to the community pool?" Pacifica said. The others stared at her wide eyed for a moment, before actually considering the idea. Pacifica held out her hands. "I totally meant that as a joke."

"Yeah, it's kind of cold tonight anyway," said Jessica.

"Yeah, let's save that for July," said Mabel. Mabel glanced over at the collection of nail polish on the vanity table then suggested, "Let's start by doing each other's nails."

Pacifica stared down at her hands. The recent manicure she received with Susan had started to chip away. Unfortunately she no longer had the luxury of having them done every two weeks to a month.

The girls each took turns painting each other's fingernails. After the activity had been completed Grenda suggested that they also give pedicures. Mabel moved in front of her housemate and offered to paint her nails for her. Pacifica selected a soft lavender that complemented many of her outfits.

The cool polish painted onto the teenager's big toe. Mabel moved onto the second toe and watched as it slightly waved. The brunette glanced up at the blonde who seemed to be zoned out for the moment, then let her eyes wonder back to the bare foot before her.

A smirk covered Mabel's face. She swiped the brush in between the big and second toe, painting the sole. The blonde yelped, her foot accidentally kicked the bottle from Mabel's hand. She held a hand over her mouth while her cheeks blushed a bright pink. Mabel apologized for her clumsiness, although she couldn't hide the mischievous grin.

"Mabel Pines, you did that on purpose," Pacifica cried. She frowned at the small pool of lavender polish that would stain her comforter if she didn't treat it before long. At the very least the smell would keep her from sleep.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Mabel returned. She snatched up the bottle and inserted the brush, careful to close it so nothing else stained. She reached out and gently stroked Pacifica's foot causing the other girl to curve her feet in under her thighs.

Jessica approached. "Pacifica, you never said you were ticklish," she said.

"That's-that's 'cause I'm-I'm not," Pacifica stammered. She tried to move away when she noticed four grinning girls closing in on her.

Mabel assaulted Pacifica's armpits with her wiggling fingers. The blonde fell back, laughing loudly. The other girls joined in, tickling her sides and feet. Within seconds the five laughs meshed.

Pacifica thrashed, and Grenda nearly got kicked in the face twice.

"You're worse than Dipper," Mabel commented as she mercilessly tickled her friend.

"Please, please stop!" Pacifica begged in between giggles. "I can't-I can't breathe."

At that moment the group granted her mercy. Pacifica rolled over, trying to catch her breath, with soft laughs still escaping.

The five looked up when they heard rapping outside the door.

"Is everything okay in here?" Susan called from the other side.

"We're fine, Grauntie Susan, just having too much fun," Mabel yelled back.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything," Susan offered.

"Will do," Mabel called.

"I'll get you back, Mabel, just you wait," Pacifica threatened as she moved to her feet. She wobbled slightly, but kept her gaze on the girl who started it all.

"Go ahead and try, but I'm not ticklish," Mabel countered, hoping Pacifica never called her bluff. She glanced over at Candy and Grenda in hopes that neither of them knew the truth. Mabel returned her gaze to the blonde. "But Dipper is."

Candy and Grenda chimed in having seen that proven for themselves. Pacifica considered this and grinned as she contemplated revenge on her boyfriend for that time he tickled her.

Mabel and Pacifica sat down on the floor with the other three following. Mabel continued to paint Pacifica's nails, hoping the line she painted would wash off before sandal weather began.

"Let's play truth or dare," Pacifica suggested.

Again, surprised by the second suggestion that came out of the Northwest girl's mouth surprised the group. However they all quickly agreed.

"I'll go first," Mabel said. She turned to Pacifica. "Truth or dare." Pacifica selected truth, afraid to see what crazy stunt Mabel would demand her to do. Mabel thought for a moment then asked, "When did you fall in love with my brother?"

The other three "oohed" at the question.

Pacifica sat quiet for a few seconds. "I kind of got a crush on him when he saved me from that ghost," she answered. Her blush darkened. "But I think it was after he saved me from those goblins. He took care of my wounds and told me he'd protect me forever." She hid her face behind her hands, but that smile stood on strong. "I think that's when I fell hard for him."

The other girls gushed at the story. Candy folded her hands over her heart then fell backwards in hopes that someone would love her that well. Mabel considered asking Dipper to see if their stories overlapped, if they did she already decided she'd write a romance novel based on them.

"Alright, Mabel, your turn," Grenda said. "Truth or dare."

"Dare," the brunette said blowing a raspberry at her friend.

"I dare you to call up Gideon and tell him you think he's cute," said Grenda.

Candy gasped.

"That's mean!" Jessica exclaimed.

"He, uh, might get the wrong idea," Pacifica added.

"Mabel Pines never says no to a dare," Mabel announced

She pulled out her phone. She dialed Gideon's number and waited for the boy to answer on the other line. All the while the other girls held their breaths, except Candy who whispered to the others.

"Hey, Gideon," Mabel said. The other four heard Gideon's surprised, yet thrilled voice on the other line. "Look, Gideon, there's something I want to tell you." She paused for effect and Grenda snickered. "I think you're cute."

The other four gasped. They whispered among themselves, each one shocked that she actually went through with the dare.

Gideon was stunned into silence for a while, but thanked her when he regained control of his voice. He and Mabel conversed on the phone for another five minutes until Gideon decided it was best he hung up lest his phone call be traced.

Pacifica sat worried. She hoped that Gideon wouldn't read anything into that impromptu phone call. What more she hoped it wouldn't undo any progress he and Mabel had made as friends.

"He told me he's not in Gravity Falls for the summer," Mabel said.

Pacifica nodded then answered, "Since he helped us out, there's a chance he and his family might get..." she stopped talking before she spoke those words aloud.

Although she witnessed her father pull a gun on Dipper, she refused to believe the circulating rumors that death always followed someone who crossed the Northwest family. Data didn't matter where denial was concerned.

Still even she couldn't deny that her family had caused damage to too many people she cared for. Both Pines twins nearly lost their lives standing up against Preston Northwest, and now Gideon had to flee until the court subpoenaed him to testify against Preston. Even then there was a chance that the boy might not make it to the witness stand alive.

"You know, I think it's time we watch a mindless romance movie and cram our faces with junk," said Mabel. She grabbed the bowl of popcorn while Candy sat up the DVD player. The group agreed on _The Notebook_.

Mabel glanced over at Pacifica who thanked her with her eyes. As they made themselves comfortable with plates piled high of various sweets and salty snacks, both Mabel and Pacifica hoped that Gideon and the Gleeful family wouldn't suffer on their behalf.


	13. The Waterpark

**Thank you to Smiles1998, ImALazyProcrastinator, Alloshonen, BakuganNerd52, and NickStriker for your reviews on chapter twelve.**

 **This chapter and the next will have more of an actual plot. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Thursday morning the three teenagers sat in the living room watching their favorite cartoon series while eating cereal soaked in milk inside plastic bowls. Pacifica and Dipper shared the recliner seat while Mabel sat at the bottom left of the furniture.

The suspense music played as the show went to commercial. They listened as an enthusiastic man tried his best to convince any viewers to purchase an overpriced remote control airplane. Dipper's eyes were glued to the screen, and he vowed to never let the others know how much he wanted to try out that plane.

After the radical guitar music the commercial switched to a plastic yellow slide with a round green raft filled with exaggerated smiling faces splashed water onto the camera. The sign for Splash About showed in bright greens and yellows. The camera showed a bird's eye view of the new water park located in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Mabel threw her bowl causing Dipper to cry out as milk and pieces of fruit loops covered his pajama shirt. The brunette never heard as she stood pointing at the television screen.

"How come I've never heard of this place before?" Mabel wheezed.

"Oh yeah, it opened like a month ago," Pacifica answered. "When talk of the park started in January I made plans to go with Nora, Claudia, and Crystal, but you can guess what happened there."

"Yeah, well they're just butt faces," Mabel replied. The girl turned back to the TV, but the cartoon no longer held her interest. "Hang on a sec."

Mabel dashed into the kitchen where Stan and Bill ate their breakfast before a big day. The other two sixteen-year-olds followed the first. The three stopped in front of Stan who sat in his under garments and scratched at his armpit while chewing a bagel. Pacifica still shielded her eyes or looked away when she saw her host in his morning state of undress.

"Grunkle Stan, can we please, please, please, please, please go to Splash About today, please?" Mabel begged.

"Is that the new water park?" Stan asked.

The three teenagers nodded.

Stan scratched at his face. "Sounds like a load of fun. Sure, we can go."

The three cheered. From over in his spot Bill folded his hands under his chin and batted his eyes at Stan.

"You have to stay here," Stan said and gulped down his coffee.

"Come on, Grunkle Stan, can't he come too?" Mabel asked.

Stan stared into the puppy dog stare of his niece and consented. Bill and Mabel cheered. The blond picked her up and swung her in the air all while Mabel squealed in delight.

"In fact, I got a good idea," Stan said.

The chair scraped against the floorboards and the old man stood. He pushed through the door separating the tourist trap from the residence. Soos looked up from where he stocked T-shirts and waved. Wendy also poked her head up and grinned in her boss' direction.

"Change of plans," Stan said. He shut off the gift shop light and switched the open sign to closed. Not many ever showed up that early unless he hosted a sale. "Both of you go home," he ordered.

"Mr. Pines are you alright?" Wendy asked.

Soos added, "I know we didn't do too good yesterday, but maybe if I work harder I can..."

"It's not that, Soos," Stan interrupted. He turned and smiled at his employees. He put a large arm around each of them. "You'll need to change. We're all going to Splash About!"

Soos' frown transformed into a huge smile.

Wendy stepped in front of Stan and grabbed both of his elbows. "Mr. Pines, are you sick?"

"Never better, now get your butts out the door before I change my mind," Stan replied. He then turned to see Ford standing behind him with a plate of breakfast in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. "And I mean everyone, Poindexter."

* * *

An hour later the eight pulled up to the newly built water park. The peach gates towered above their heads with the yellow float emblem in the center of a teal splash puddle meant to represent water. The company's name: Splash About in huge capital letters hung over the logo. They could already smell the chlorine from the parking lot.

They walked in a huddle to the entrance. A small line stood ahead of them. Mabel was glad that Stan decided to come on Thursday instead of waiting for Saturday. The sun blazing above the group made them thankful they were about to surround themselves with water.

Soos pulled out his water to purchase his ticket when Stan held out his hand to stop him.

"I invited you all, so I'll be the one to pay," Stan announced surprising everyone in his group. He then turned to his brother. "I'm a little short on cash, so you can get this, right?"

With a sigh Ford moved to the front of the line. He paid the bill for eight tickets. Unfortunately Pacifica was still registered at the private school which excluded her from the student discount. For a second Ford considered telling the cashier that his niece was twelve as he figured she could still pass for that age. In the end he decided against it and with eight tickets in hand the group moved on through.

Dipper snatched a map off the information kiosk and looked over the various attractions while they moved on to their first stop. The adults were grateful they weren't forced to stay in the crowded young children's section. Soos rushed on ahead to claim the chairs at the calm pool.

A towel was laid over each claimed chair. For a moment Dipper wondered if they were being greedy by hogging eight spaces. With a smirk Pacifica sat down on the chair that held Dipper's chair.

"Perhaps we can share," the blonde said with a wink. Dipper flushed.

Bill draped his arm over Ford's shoulder.

"Don't even think about it, Bill," Ford said before Bill could even ask. He pointed to the pool chair next to his. "I have to share a bed with you, now allow me my own chair."

Bill's grin widened. He leaned close to Ford's ear and whispered, "You sure don't complain about having to share a bed when-"

"Don't you dare say another word!" Ford shouted. Bill laughed at his boyfriend's beet red face.

The group quickly applied sunblock, so they could go about their activities.

Pacifica pulled off her purple t-shirt to reveal the lavender bikini top underneath. Again Dipper blushed. He turned his head away, but slowly felt the pull to stare back at his girlfriend who rubbed sunscreen on her arms and stomach. She then looked up at Dipper and handed him the bottle.

With his heart pounding he accepted the lotion and sat down beside her. Pacifica grabbed her thick blonde locks and moved them out of the way. Dipper's breathing halted as he carefully applied the lotion to her neck and back. Once he finished Pacifica released her hair and Dipper allowed himself to breathe again.

Mabel led the way to the pool. She leaped high and jumped into the six foot water. The bubbles fluttered around her as she sunk. Her feet touched the bottom and she shot herself back up to the surface to fully fill her lungs with fresh oxygen. All around her others from her group jumped in.

"Canon ball!" Dipper called and jumped in, splashing his sister in the face.

Pacifica sat down on the edge of the pool. Next to her Soos came running and yelled he would perform a belly flop. All in the surrounding area turned to watch. Soos hit the water hard and everyone groaned in pain. Pacifica held her hand over her mouth.

Soos turned around in the water to show off the proud redness on his abdomen. He then floated around on his back, his arms occasionally guiding him in the direction he wished to go.

Mabel swam up to the ledge where Pacifica had her feet dipped in. The brunette put her hands on either side of the wall, trapping Pacifica in the middle.

"Come on, Cif, we're not here just to sit around," Mabel said. Without warning she grabbed Pacifica by the middle and pulled her into the water.

Below the surface Pacifica pushed away from her friend. She broke through the surface and clung onto the side while coughing out the water she accidentally inhaled.

"Are you trying to drown me?" Pacifica cried.

Mabel laughed. "Oops, a little much," she said.

Dipper swam over to the girls. "Look out!" he yelled then pointed to where Wendy hurried over with a wicked grin. "She's the shark! Swim away."

Wendy hummed the Jaws theme as she approached the teenagers. Mabel screamed and led the way with her brother and Pacifica close behind. Bill waved to where the safe base was over by the filter. Mabel grabbed on and Dipper quickly behind.

Pacifica turned her head to see Wendy right on her. She reached out her hand, her fingers stretched to grasp on to that rectangular cut out in the pool.

Just as she approached Wendy tagged her. Both girls stopped. Pacifica sharply turned and darted after the now fleeing Wendy.

"Only ten seconds on the base!" Wendy yelled as she tried to escape the vengeful Northwest.

One by one the other three released their hold on the base. Wendy swam safely in front of a stranger. The woman stared back at the blonde who nearly crashed into her. Pacifica apologized then turned around to catch another participant.

Mabel quickly swam in the other direction. Bill realized too late and was tagged by Pacifica.

"Bill's the shark!" Mabel yelled.

The blond hurried after Mabel. She giggled as she maneuvered through the water with ease. In the back of her mind she knew it wasn't fair as she had been swimming in relays since she was eight when Bill only learned the basics of how to swim three years ago.

Bill switched his route and decided to hunt down Dipper instead. The boy caught the demon's grinning stare and hurried out of the other man's reach. Dipper reached the base just in time. Wendy popped up for air as she had tried to make it to the base before Bill saw her. She opened her eyes and gasped to see the very man she tried to avoid right in front of her. Bill reached out his hand and tagged Wendy then grabbed onto the filter.

The game continued for another fifteen minutes until the group grew tired and bored. They then decided to follow Soos' idea and float about while staring up at the clouds. Pacifica swam over by Dipper and cupped her hand around his.

A little while later most of the group returned back to the chairs. Pacifica dabbed at her hair with the towel. She then pulled a brush from the bag and combed its bristles through her thick tresses. Mabel copied the other girl's idea then tied her hair up in a sloppy bun.

"Grunkle Stan, we're going to go on a few slides," Dipper said as he threw his towel down on the chair.

"Alright, but be back by lunchtime," Stan said.

The three teenagers along with Bill, Soos, and Wendy headed off to the first set of rides. The six climbed the stairs that led to the group raft ride used in the park's commercial. When it came their turn all six sat down in the large eight-seater raft.

"Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford have to go on this with us next time," Mabel said.

"Maybe we can convince them after lunch," Dipper suggested.

On the count of three the ride conductor pushed them towards the slide. The raft approached the slope and gravity took them down. Water splashed over the sides. The group screamed as they plummeted, the raft shooting up in correlation with the slide. At long last it plunged into the water at the end of the ride.

Dipper and Mabel clapped as the float slowed when they dropped into the pool. The six stepped out. Mabel dunked her brother under. The boy popped out of the water with long mouth and bangs stuck to his forehead. He pushed back the hair and ran after his sister. Laughing Mabel fell down in the water.

"That's karma, Mabel," Dipper teased.

"Dudes, we have to do that again," said Soos.

"Absolutely," Wendy agreed.

The six stood in line, sopping wet and dripping for their turn to ride the group raft a second time. It was just as much fun the second round. They unanimously decided that the older set of twins must join them before the day was out.

"What other slides can we do?" Mabel asked.

"I forgot my map back at the pool," Dipper groaned.

"Who cares? We can just decide as we go," Pacifica said. She put her arm over Dipper's shoulder.

Dipper smiled and he and Pacifica led the group to their next attraction. This ride required everyone to be paired up for the two-seater raft. Mabel decided to ride with Bill and Wendy with Soos. Pacifica clamped her hands behind Dipper's neck as they already knew who they'd be partnered with.

"Pacifica Northwest," a voice said from behind. The group turned to see the boy of seventeen staring at his classmate. "How fortunate I am to find you here." He put his hands on his hips in order to show off his muscular trunk and arms.

"Who's this?" Dipper asked.

"Cornelius Grand," Pacifica said with a gasp.

"How about you and I give this a go," Cornelius said. He grinned at Dipper then let his gaze fall back on Pacifica.

* * *

 **Oh dear. What is about to happen now? I hope you all liked this chapter. :)**


	14. Important Announcement

**Thank you to Butt-toucher 3000, GLaHeRa, Smiles1998, Christina730, Zebragirl, and BakuganNerd52 for your reviews on chapter thirteen.**

 **In this chapter there will be some tension between Dipper and Cornelius, a bit of Dipcifica, and Stan will have an important announcement for everyone.**

* * *

Pacifica stared wide eyed at the boy before her. He had been one of the few not to shun her after the news of her father reached the public's ears. Although most of their previous encounters included polite conversation, and one shared dance during the Spring Formal.

Mabel found it hard to look away. Everything about him was physically pleasing. She held her breath as Cornelius ran a hand through his chestnut waves. Dipper on the other hand looked upon him with a wrinkled nose.

"Who is this?" Dipper finally asked.

Pacifica started. She looked back at her boyfriend and his sister who nearly drooled over the sight of her classmate.

"Cornelius Grand, a friend from school," Pacifica introduced. She then held her hand out towards her boyfriend. "Dipper Pines my-"

"Her boyfriend," Dipper blurted as he took hold of Cornelius' hand.

The two shook with firm grips, all the while Cornelius grinned. Cornelius stood a head taller than Dipper, but the latter didn't let the height difference intimidate him. Pacifica felt bile rising up her throat.

"Don't let Pinetree fool ya, he's got a powerful punch," Bill whispered to Wendy.

The redhead glanced over her shoulder and whispered back, "I love Dipper, but this boy would flatten him."

"Want to place a wager?" Bill asked.

"Guys, that's enough," Soos said and stepped between the two. He put a hand on both Wendy and Bill's shoulder then looked over at the two adolescent boys. In the back of his mind he feared for his friend's safety.

Cornelius released his hold on Dipper and threw his arm around Pacifica's shoulder.

"So how about it?" Cornelius asked. "Do you want to accompany me?"

Pacifica pushed her elbow in a vain attempt to rid herself of Cornelius' hold. "I'm here with Dipper," she answered.

"And other friends," Cornelius said with a laugh. He put his hand under her chin. "What's one more?"

"Did you not just hear her?" Dipper interrupted. The older boy locked eyes with the fuming Pines boy. "I'm her boyfriend and she's hanging out with me." Dipper then pushed Cornelius off of Pacifica.

Cornelius slammed his forearm against Dipper's throat and pinned him against the cinder block wall. Pacifica gasped and Wendy held her arm out in front of the blonde.

Dipper struggled against Cornelius' hold all while the latter glared at the former.

"Do yourself a favor and keep your hands off of me," Cornelius warned. He leaned closer and warned, "I'm not one to be messed with."

Dipper grabbed Cornelius' arm that held onto him with one hand and pushed the other hand up under the larger boy's armpit. Dipper then shifted his weight downwards forcing Cornelius to stumble. Dipper then used his knee to push Cornelius against the very same wall he held him against a moment before, then he pinned Cornelius' arm against his back.

"I should give you the same warning," Dipper spat.

"Ooh, to bad we didn't make that bet," Bill said.

Wendy chuckled, though glad she didn't have to fork up of a few dollars, or whatever her friend wanted to wager. Soos let out a breath he didn't know he held.

Cornelius dark eyes glared at the smaller boy. Dipper released and Cornelius hurried to his feet. He rubbed at his sore shoulder and rotated his arm. Pacifica's heart raced at the glare the other boy set on her boyfriend. Dipper noticed her discomfort and stepped in front of her.

"You will regret this, Pines," Cornelius warned.

"Oh, just leave him alone," came a high pitched voice from behind.

The group turned to see a petite girl with a cute face. She wore a pink bikini and her blonde curls were tied up into side pigtails. The girl rushed at Pacifica and engulfed her in an embrace.

"I thought I wouldn't see you all summer!" Crystal exclaimed. She clapped her hands while hopping.

Pacifica introduced all her friends to Crystal. Soos and Bill exchanged glances having met her once before. Mabel shook her hand and complimented her hair which made the curly-haired girl gush.

"This must be your handsome boyfriend you've told me all about," Crystal said and took both of Dipper's hands in hers.

Dipper smiled. He then noticed Pacifica standing behind her and his smile relaxed just a bit. He pulled away from Crystal's hold and coughed into his hand which made the girl giggle.

"Well, we were just passing through," Pacifica said.

Crystal nodded. "I'm so happy I got to see you today." She then put her hands on either side of her face and shook her head. "Especially if you won't be coming back to the academy this year."

"You're not?" Mabel asked.

Pacifica shrugged. "I haven't heard yet," she confessed. "My mom is trying her best to keep me enrolled, but with my dad locked up and our funds on hold, I might have to go to public school instead."

"Senior year too," Crystal said with a pout. "It's supposed to be the best time of your life and you'll be surrounded by people you don't know."

 _Or who don't like me_ , Pacifica added in her head.

Dipper put his hand atop Pacifica's. "School is a couple months away." He smiled at his girlfriend. "I want to spend my time away from that place with her." He leaned in and kissed Pacifica on the mouth which made Cornelius grit his teeth. The two parted and Pacifica decided to forgive her boyfriend for his momentary slip of intrigue towards Crystal.

Dipper led the way and the two walked on up the stairs that led to the desired waterslide. Cornelius clenched his fists by his side as he watched the blonde drift farther away her hand tucked into the sweaty boy's palm. A finger tapped him on the shoulder and he looked to his right to see Mabel smiling up at him with her hands folded.

"If you want, I can ride with you," Mabel offered.

Cornelius scoffed. "What are you, twelve?" he asked.

Mabel frowned. "I'm sixteen," she said and pointed to herself. "Me and Dipper are twins."

The boy raised an eyebrow and scrutinized the Pines girl. "Maybe when you grow up some," he said and walked away with a hand in the air.

Crystal gasped and gave a quick apology to Mabel then ran after the retreating boy. From what she could see it appeared that Crystal scolded Cornelius for his words.

"Want me to grind him up?" Wendy asked with a fist pumped.

"Nah, that buttface isn't worth it," Mabel said unable to hide the hurt in her voice. Wendy tried to reason with her, but Mabel only shook her head. She gave the other three her best smile.

"How 'bout some ice cream?" Soos offered. "Double scoop."

Mabel smiled and quickly nodded. "But first!" she exclaimed and grabbed hold of Bill's wrist. She pointed to the path that Pacifica and Dipper recently walked. "Waterslide!"

At the top of the slide Pacifica sat in front of the raft with Dipper behind her. The two grabbed onto the rubber handles while the ride conductor pushed them down the slide. Pacifica screamed when gravity pulled at her stomach. The two plummeted down the twisting yellow slide as water splashed them in the face.

The raft flipped over when they landed in the water. The two heads popped through the surface, both laughing. Pacifica pushed a few stray blonde strands from her face. The wet hair stuck up which only made Dipper laugh harder. He took hold of her hand with his left and pulled the empty raft with his right. The float was handed off to a worker who tossed it on a conveyor belt.

The two helped each other out of the water and stood over to the side to wait for their friends. As they stood beneath the shade Pacifica leaned her head on Dipper's shoulder. He then pressed his head against hers and slipped his arm around her waist.

Both looked up when they heard the yell that was obviously Mabel's. Her arms were in the air as her and Bill's float splashed into the water. Mabel fell forward in the water then jumped back up with the announcement she was okay. Bill pointed at the brunette and laughed. Mabel splashed him in the face. Bill jolted and spit out the dirty water then sent a glare in Mabel's direction.

At noon the six met back up with the Pines brothers back at the pool. Stan waved as they approached. From the looks of his damp clothes he had taken a round in the pool sometime before their arrival. Ford however had not looked up from his book until Stan threw a towel at his face.

Ford sat up, dropping the science fiction novel on the ground. He gripped at his falling glasses then glared at his laughing brother as he secured them back on his face.

Dipper caught sight of the book's title and his face lit up. Before anyone could take a breath the two nerds were in deep conversation of the book's plot, nuances, and themes. Ford however was more concerned on how accurate the author was on multi dimensional travel.

Mabel rolled her eyes. She looked over at the other members of their party. "Okay, so while they're in dork world, can we go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, before my stomach starts to communicate with whales," Soos added.

"Sounds like a plan," Stan said and stood. He cracked his back then walked over and smacked Ford over the head. "We're gonna get some lunch."

Ford closed the book and inserted it into his bag. He and Dipper promised they would make time to discuss the novel later in the week after Ford finished the last five chapters.

The eight sat at the table enjoying burgers and fries (except for Bill who ordered chicken tenders as one experience with Stan's cooking ruined hamburgers for him forever). Stan looked around at the group. All of them had finished the majority of their meals. It was finally time.

"Hey, look, everyone," Stan began. He waited until all eyes were on him. "You're probably all wonderin' why I decided to let us take off and come here today."

He received nods from all of his employees. Ford took a sip from his soda also intrigued to Stan's sudden spark of generosity.

"The truth is I got an important announcement to make," Stan said.

Mabel and Dipper exchanged glances. For a moment they wondered that their beloved great-uncle had been diagnosed with some inoperable illness. Mabel bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying.

"As much as I hate to admit, I'm gettin' older," Stan said.

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel cried.

Soos held his hands against his mouth and tears welled up in his eyes. Wendy reached over and patted him on the back.

"Oh, save your waterworks, Soos, I ain't dyin'," Stan spat. A collective laugh erupted from the group. Stan leaned back in his chair with his near empty cup in hand. "Look, the point is it's my golden years. I want to enjoy the benefits."

"You're retiring?" Dipper asked.

Stan grinned. "I say I earned it," he boasted with a proud smile.

Ford rolled his eyes and muttered something about it being the opposite. Stan sent him a dirty look then smiled at the rest of the company.

"Point is I wanna spend more time with my wife, maybe do some travelin', spend some days at the beach, y'know, not havin' to worry 'bout the business," Stan said. The other seven ears listened intently. "I've given it a lot of thought, and I've come to a decision."

The younger twins looked at each other. Dipper glanced over at Ford who looked just as clueless as the rest of the people at the table.

Stan clapped the man to his left on the shoulder. Soos looked up at Stan with watery eyes.

"Soos, you're the best employee I've ever had," Stan said. The others at the table voiced their agreement. Stan patted the younger man on the shoulder twice. "At the end of the summer, the Mystery Shack passes to you."

Soos went silent. Everyone else applauded. Wendy put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Mabel shook Soos' hand and offered him congratulations.

Once Soos realized he wasn't asleep a huge grin spread over his face. His lip quivered and he tried his best to hold back the tears but a few slipped through.

"Thank you, Mr. Pines," Soos said and pulled his boss into a hug.

After the shock wore off Stan patted him on the back. "Don't make a fool of yourself, Soos," Stan said. "I still got a reputation to uphold."

"Will you be leaving the shack?" Mabel asked.

Stan shook his head. "Me and Sue might not be there as much, but it'll still be our residence."

The twins looked at each other. Dipper then turned towards his girlfriend who smiled. The news was good, but the three teens couldn't shake the feeling of sudden sorrow.


	15. The Visit

**Even though this story is more episodic, it does still have a plot, so this chapter will be more plot-driven and include some drama.**

 **Thank you to heyarnoldandgravityfallsfan, ImALazyProcrastinator, Smiles1998, and Christina730 for your reviews on chapter fourteen.**

 **A few chapters ago Pjbunny13 reminded me that there hasn't been anything supernatural yet, so I did add a small section of the supernatural creatures at the beginning of this chapter. The monsters and creatures will appear more throughout the story.**

* * *

"Stop wiggling," Dipper demanded the tiny creature who writhed upside down in his girlfriend's hold.

Dipper reached into his jeans pocket for his pocket knife Stan bought him for his birthday the year prior. Thus far his parents were clueless to the present, and he intended to keep it that way.

The small creature writhed against Dipper and Pacifica's warning. His short arms waved through open air while he hung upside down, his feet caught in a rope trap. His eyes caught the glimmer of the blade.

"Please, have mercy, I-I apologize for your sister-for everything," the gnome begged. He pulled the puppy dog stare that had yet to work on humans, but the hundreth time might be the charm. "You're not so angry to kill a poor defenseless guy?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. He instructed Pacifica to hold the gnome tight.

"Please," Jeff begged. "I-I have a family."

Dipper slipped the knife in between the rope and Jeff's feet. Jeff struggled against Pacifica who held tight to his middle. The rope snapped and Jeff felt the pressure around his legs vanish. He kicked his feet as Pacifica positioned him upright on the ground.

Jeff patted his tummy. He then looked around to find himself safe on the ground without any injuries. Feeling embarrassed of his most recent behavior he coughed into his hand and said to Dipper, "Well, I always knew you were a good guy," He then tipped his hat.

Dipper ignored Jeff and moved on to rescue the others who had been captured by the enraged hunter who set the traps after his daughter was nearly carried off by the lot.

The other six freed gnomes joined with their leader. The group smiled up at the humans.

"We're in your debt, Dipper Pines," Jeff said to the boy.

"Maybe try not to kidnap the hunter's daughter again," Pacifica suggested.

The gnomes nodded in agreement.

"Of course," Jeff said. He took hold of Pacifica's hand and kissed her knuckles. "And we're equally grateful to you, lovely Northwest."

Pacifica retracted her hand and gave an awkward chuckle. She glanced over at Dipper who looked ready to put the gnomes' leader back in the trap.

"We may be going about this all wrong," Steve said as he scratched at his chin.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, maybe we should offer marriage to some lonely woman."

"Hey, maybe we can get one of those computers and try one of those dating profiles," Dave said.

"Shmebulock," the gnome who could only say his name added.

The others agreed. They collectively thanked the humans then hurried off through the forest. Pacifica chuckled as she watched them flee from sight.

Dipper bent down to collect the signs their new boss assigned them to post. Now that ownership of the Mystery Shack had been passed to Soos, he wanted to start fresh with all new attractions. The improved tourist trap wouldn't open for another week, but Soos wanted there to be a line out the door on opening day. The new manager hoped the publicity would bring in loads of customers.

Both Soos and Mabel suggested that the couple work together hanging the signs in what they they claimed would hurry the task along. However the smirk on his sister's face gave Dipper a good reason to doubt her intentions. However stumbling upon the captured gnomes had slowed their work, the delay would definitely give Mabel reason to tease them both the rest of the day.

A half hour later the two returned to the Mystery Shack that was closed for remodeling. The teenagers ascended the stairs not noticing the other vehicle in the driveway. Dipper took a deep breath to brace himself for the smug look Mabel would greet them with. Instead he was surprised to see both Mabel and Soos look so glum.

The two turned their heads to greet the others in the room. Stan had stopped by after having spent a few nights at Susan's old house that was now their new home. Next to him stood the police officer who had been assigned to Pacifica's case.

Officer Gregory approached the girl. "Pacifica, your father has asked for you to visit tomorrow afternoon," she spoke.

Pacifica blanched. Four months had passed since the last time she saw or spoke to her father. The only clue she had of him being alive were the news reports that aired at least twice a week informing any interested party of his upcoming hearing. Of course too many in the town were interested in seeing Northwest receive his just desserts.

"You don't have to if ya don't wanna," Stan said from his spot in the corner of the gift shop.

Gregory sneered at Stan then smiled as she looked upon the girl. "He is correct, the choice is yours."

Dipper put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Minor scarring from the bullet wound poked out from under her shorter sleeved shirt.

Pacifica crossed her arms, covering the scar with her opposite hand then looked back up into the eyes of the police officer. "I don't mind," she said.

The others in the room were surprised by her decision. Mabel jumped down from the counter, but Stan held out his hand. The brunette looked over at her great-uncle who simply shook his head. Mabel stopped and looked over at the blonde.

Later that night Stan had gone back to his new home leaving Ford as the primary guardian for the night. Even though Ford and Bill usually stayed up to late hours, Ford ordered the kids to bed by ten thirty.

Pacifica tucked herself under the blankets and turned over on her side. She heard a knock on the door and expecting it to be Dipper sat up. She slightly frowned when the light revealed Mabel in the doorway. The visitor shut the door behind her and quietly hurried over to Pacifica's bed.

"Pacifica," Mabel said as she sat down on the bed across from the other girl. Mabel folded her hands in her lap. "Are you-are you sure you want to go tomorrow?"

Paciica sighed. "I knew this day would come eventually." She slid her back against the backboard. "Even if he did wrong, he's still my father."

Mabel hummed. She wondered how she would react if her father had been locked away in prison and she had been asked to visit. Mabel eyed the arm that was once wrapped in bandages now covered with a yellow silk pajama shirt. No matter the circumstances, her own father would never have harmed her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Pacifica said. She tried her best to wear a smile. "He'll be behind a glass. Officer Gregory will be with me. And Stan offered to come with me."

"If you're okay with it, then I'll have to be okay with it too," said Mabel. Although she wouldn't dare speak it aloud to her friend, she wondered what Preston could possibly want with Pacifica.

Pacifica chuckled. Mabel also laughed, although it was more out of obligation. The Pines girl jumped down from the bed. She spoke a quick goodnight to Pacifica and tiptoed out the door and up to her attic bedroom.

Left alone in the darkness Pacifica stared out beyond her bed. Fatigue from the day forced her to lie down. She closed her eyes and wondered if she'd even recognize her father after not seeing him for so long.

Whatever his reason for summoning her she would comply with his wishes and see him. Besides, there were a few things she wanted to ask him herself. With the barrier between the two they'd finally be on level playing ground. It was finally time to get some answers.

* * *

The next morning Pacifica woke a little after nine. She bathed, dressed, and entered into the empty kitchen to eat a quick meal. Not long after she entered the kitchen she was joined by Mabel and Dipper.

Each one ate a bowl of cereal as they sat in the silence of the room. The shack wasn't the same since Stan and Susan moved out. However the timing was perfect that the tenants who rented Susan's house moved out a month ago giving her and her husband their own space now that the Mystery Shack belonged to Soos. Ford and Bill still dwelled within the place, but they spent most of their time in the lab, or outside researching. Not to mention they soon would be off on another travel (although Ford made sure their trip would happen after the summer break).

After breakfast the three sat in the living room to watch a talk show no one really paid attention to. Mabel continued to glance over at Pacifica who stared down at her feet or nails. Dipper feared saying the wrong thing and just sat there quietly.

They were rescued from the awkwardness ten minutes after eleven when Stan unlocked the back door. He walked in to announce Officer Gregory would soon join them. Ten minutes later she arrived. Pacifica hugged Mabel goodbye then turned to her boyfriend.

"I haven't seen him in so long, it doesn't feel real," Pacifica said softly.

Dipper tucked her hair behind her ear. "He can't hurt you," the boy said.

Pacifica nodded. She leaned into Dipper's embrace. He kissed her on the forehead and they parted. Dipper watched silently as Stan and Pacifica climbed into Stan's car while Gregory's vehicle led the way.

It was a short ride to the penitentiary. Gregory gave them the necessary clearance. Both vehicles drove in through the gates. Stan parked next to the cop car. He opened the door and his stomach twisted at the many memories of his years in multiple prisons. For a moment Stan wondered why he ever volunteered to accompany the girl when his brother would've been a better option. However the shorter person next to him gave him the courage he needed to walk on through; besides, he reminded himself that this time he was a visitor.

The visitors checked in and then were searched for any weapons or other banned items. Stan tensed when the metal detector crossed over his body. He sweated and nearly confessed to a recent misdemeanor. Ultimately the two were allowed to pass on through.

Gregory directed Stan to stay by the door and ushered Pacifica to the visitation booth where she was instructed to take her seat in the plastic white chair. A few minutes later the figure of her father dressed in an orange jumpsuit entered through the door accompanied by a police officer on each side.

Pacifica gawked as the man who resembled her father sat down on the other side of the booth. His skin was slightly shrunken. His hair was unkempt and his face not as groomed, something he never would've allowed the public to witness. Most notably he had been stripped of any flashy clothing or accessories, making him look like any other man in the building.

"Dad," Pacifica said once she regained her voice.

Preston picked up the telephone, an action Pacifica mirrored.

"Pacifica," he said in an affectionate tone the girl rarely heard. "You're all I could think of since I've been in here."

Pacifica sat quietly. Even though her memories of her dad hadn't been the best, she considered that accidentally shooting one's child would be difficult to forget.

"Your mother told me you're staying with the Pines," Preston said. He shot a glare over in Stan's direction then smiled back at his daughter. "Are they treating you well?"

"Of course," Pacifica replied. _Better than you ever did_ , she added in her head, but due to the circumstances of her father's current housing arrangements, decided not to speak it aloud.

"Good," Preston said. He sighed and looked down for a moment. He looked back up in those blue eyes he had taken for granted for seventeen years. His own blood he had treated unkindly. "Pacifica, I-I've had a lot of time to think lately. Perhaps I haven't been the best father."

Pacifica wanted to confirm his words, but all the years of being taught to hold her tongue in regards to her parents still held its affect.

"I'm sorry you got mixed up in my affairs," Preston said. "Our family has a long history, and I'm sorry you had to get caught in the middle."

Pacifica nearly gasped. She swallowed then nodded.

Preston continued, "But please try to understand everything I ever did was for your benefit."

"My benefit?" Pacifica asked through gritted teeth. She fought back tears, she wouldn't show them, not now. "How was training me like a dog, trying to make me the perfect daughter for my benefit?"

"I only wanted what was best for you, for our family," Preston replied.

Pacifica shook her head. "No you didn't. You and Mom only wanted me to be another one of your prizes."

Stan glanced over at Gregory who frowned in the girl's direction. She eyed the two guards on the other side of the booth.

Years of forced silence finally ended and she would finally have her chance to speak. "Did you ever think all I wanted was a normal family?" She gripped at the phone. "One that laughs, and talks, and does things together for fun, not for winning, or glory, or showing off, or any of that other crap you forced me to do?"

Gregory approached the booth. "Miss Northwest, please lower your volume," she ordered. She then looked over at Preston and said to the teenager, "You can leave if you wish."

Pacifica watched the cops who had escorted her father into the room behind him. She shook her head and apologized for her outburst. Again she writhed with anger at realizing she submitted to yet another one of her parents' methods of keeping her in line.

The girl cleared her throat and asked, "Did you and Mom ever stop and think if I was happy? Yes, you gave me everything I ever wanted, except freedom. I didn't like playing your games, and never having a choice." In a softer voice she added, "I don't want to be like you."

Never had she felt so liberated than the instant those words hung in the air, finally released from the golden cage. She sat in the chair thankful she and her dad were separated by glass.

"No," Preston finally admitted. He hung his head in shame. "No, I didn't. And being in here made me realize." He paused for a moment then spoke the words Pacifica had waited her entire life to hear. "I'm sorry."

Pacifica shuddered and nearly dropped the phone. She asked him to repeat himself just to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry," Preston said. "I haven't been the best father. It was never my intention to hinder or hurt you."

Pacifica lowered her face. She felt the warm tears fighting to break through.

"And when I'm released I promise I'll make it up to you," Preston said.

Pacifica looked up to see her father smiling. It wasn't his usual smug grin, but the sincere kind of smile she'd expect a father to greet his daughter.

"Even if it takes the rest of my life," Preston said. "I realized too late what was important."

Pacifica nodded. Although she figured the fact that her family had forever lost their reputation might have something to do with it. However if lost pride was the price of having a normal family, it was a deal she was willing to make.

"Will you be released?" Pacifica asked.

Preston's smirk returned. "I have the best lawyers working for me. This trial will be over before the year's end."

Pacifica nodded. The Pines had modeled what a loving family looked like. To have her own replicate that love was something she could look forward to even if it did come later than she'd have liked.

The guards informed Preston that his time had expired. He said goodbye to his daughter and then stood. With his hands shackled the two cops guided him back into the prison.

Pacifica stood. A weight had been lifted from her. She could breathe normally, and for the first time she looked forward to being with her parents again.


End file.
